


Как будто история из жизни

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Школьные проблемы, которые постепенно переросли в нечто большее.
Relationships: Ggio Vega/Loly Aivirne, Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji, Kuna Mashiro/Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga/Tia Harribel





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ура! Мы пережили контрольную!  
\- Кто сколько заданий сделал?  
\- Я - три с половиной.  
\- А я - четыре. А ты, Момо-чан?  
\- А? - тут же опомнилась девушка, поправив портфель на своём плече и оторвавшись от телефона. - Я... Я решила все... номера...  
\- Момо-чан! Ты рассеянная! Что случи-илось? - к девушке подскочила брюнетка с хвостиками.  
\- Ни-ничего, Лолли-чан, - улыбнулась Момо и выключила телефон.  
\- Хинамори-и, не ври! - Лолли жестоко откинули от девушки. - Не ври-не ври-не ври, что сучилось? Говори-и-и, - начала похныкивать зеленоволосая девушка.  
\- Маширо-чан! Ты ошибаешься!  
\- Сейчас большая перемена, - посмотрев на часы, сказала Лолли. - И ты расскажешь нам всё! - закончила она, хищно улыбнувшись.  
\- Ла-ладно... - глаза Хинамори расширились.  
\- Выкладывай, - сев напротив Момо в столовой, сказала Лолли.  
\- Ну... - начала девушка, нервно теребя рукав джемпера. - Я... по... познакомилась с парнем...  
\- О-о-о-о! - бурно среагировали Лолли и Маширо. - Правда? Кто он?  
\- А... э... Ши... Шинджи... - заикаясь, ответила девушка, ещё более нервно теребя рукав.- Он... жи... живёт в... в наш-шем го... городе...  
\- Покажи его нам! - засверкали глазами подруги.  
\- Мы... ещё не... не встречались... - опустила голову Хинамори.  
\- Как так?! - не менее бурно дивились девушки.  
\- Я вас ищу по всей школе. О чём болтаете?  
\- Мено-оли-Менолли! - Лолли тут же подскочила к блондинке. - Представляешь! У малышки Момо парень появился!  
\- А? - удивилась Менолли. – Момо вылезла из сети?  
\- Его зовут Шинджи! Хм... знакомое имя... - Маширо погрузилась в раздумья, прислонив пальчик к губам.  
\- Шинджи? А сколько ему? - сделав вид, что ей интересно, спросила Менолли.  
\- Се... семнадцать... - щёки Момо покрыл лёгкий румянец.  
\- Ня~~я. - отозвалась вышедшая из раздумий Маширо. – Красивый, наверное...  
Хинамори покраснела сильнее.  
\- Мы... с...сегодня... встре... встречаемся... - выдавила красная, как рак, Момо.  
\- О, я хочу посмотреть на него, - ухмыльнулась Лолли.  
\- И я! - тут же подала голос Маширо.  
\- Не, не пойдём, - махнула рукой Менолли. - А то Момо должна одна прийти, а тут такая ТРИГАДА.  
Лолли и Маширо засмеялись.

\- С-сука...  
\- Что случилось, Шинджи?  
\- Я агент не скинул на телефон.  
\- Хе, придурок.  
\- Вега, молчи.  
\- Улькиорра~а... - Шинджи посмотрел на друга кавайными глазами.  
\- Что?  
\- Стрельни агент, до вечера.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Денег нет.  
\- Бля, - Шинджи глянул на свой баланс. - У меня тоже. У кого-нибудь здесь есть телефон с агентом?  
Тишина послужила ответом.  
\- У кого-то же есть!  
\- Ты чё так встрепенулся-то? - зевнул Джио.  
\- Да с девчонкой встретиться сегодня должен, не смогу, - продолжая рыться в телефоне, ответил Шинджи.  
\- Как там, кстати, сестра? - спросил Тесла.  
\- Хиори живучая как танк. Даже если бы её не Мерс, а грузовик сбил, она бы ещё сильнее орала. Бля, я даже номера её не знаю!  
\- Номер Хиори не знаешь? - удивился Тесла.  
\- Хинамори.  
\- О, интересное имя.  
\- Да она сама ничего, наверное, - Шинджи посмотрел на время. - Блин, я пошёл.  
\- Мы знали тебя молодым! - крикнул вслед Тесла.  
\- И лошадью! - крикнул Вега.  
Шинджи вернулся, дал другу по тапкам и ушёл обратно к выходу.

\- Ты урод, - встретили его с порога.  
\- И я рад тебя видеть, - вздохнул парень, сев рядом.  
\- Шинджи.  
\- Что?  
\- У меня осложнение, - ответила девушка, повернув голову.  
\- Что? - тут же напрягся Шинджи.  
\- На ноге. Со связками.  
\- Операция? - спросил парень.  
Девушка кивнула.  
\- Я наверное не смогу после этого спортом заниматься, - она закрыла глаза.  
\- Значит, ты будешь бить меня чаще.  
\- Ты узнал мой план, олух.  
\- Вы её родственник? - послышался голос за спиной.  
\- Да, брат, - Шинджи встал со стула и подошёл к врачу. - Хирако Шинджи.  
\- Я - Исида Рюкен, - сказал врач. - Давайте поговорим за дверью.

\- Я слышал, что она Вам всё сказала, так что мне нечего добавить, кроме одного: спорт, - начал Рюкен. - Возможно, если она занималась профессиональным спортом, то уровень придётся снизить до начального. Но ещё лучше прекратить. Вы не знаете, почему она бросилась под машину? - спросил он, открыв историю болезни.  
\- Меня тогда не было рядом, - ответил Шинджи. - Но если верить её друзьям, то виноват водила.  
\- Он выехал на тротуар?  
\- Вроде нет. Перепутал сигналы светофора. Номера никто не запомнил, мужик жив-здоров и рад жизни.  
\- Почему вы думаете, что это мужчина?  
\- Ну, за рулём черного Мерседеса редко можно увидеть женщину, они в основном на красных разъезжают, да и если бы тогда это была женщина или девушка, она бы сразу выскочила из машины и побежала спасать Хиори. Вместо этого он просто уехал, даже не затормозив.  
\- Вы не можете быть так уверены в своей версии, ведь женщины могут быть бесчеловечны.  
\- Да, но любая женщина остановится.  
\- Вы хорошо опровергаете все мои доводы.  
\- Спасибо, тренировался, - ухмыльнулся Шинджи.  
\- Кто-нибудь в вашей семье болел чем-нибудь серьёзным? - быстро перевёл тему Исида.  
Шинджи посмотрел в сторону, задумавшись.  
\- М-м, нет, только детские болезни и простуды. Грипп, - ответил парень.  
\- Осложнения?  
\- Нет, вроде не было.  
\- Неправильное питание? Наркотики? Курение?  
Глаза Шинджи округлились.  
\- Нет, она спортсменка, ей нельзя.  
\- А у вас?  
\- Какое это отношение имеет к Хиори?  
\- Просто интересно, вдруг вы попадете к нам...  
\- Только если на медосмотр.  
\- Итак, - Рюкен взял ручку. - Требуется операция, но она несовершеннолетняя, поэтому нужно разрешение родителей или...  
\- Я тоже несовершеннолетний, - не дав закончить, сказал Хирако.  
\- А ваши родители могут дать разрешение?  
\- Да.  
\- Итак… Хирако-сан, - заглянув в историю, начал Исида, - пройдёмте ко мне в кабинет, нужно заполнить кое-какие бланки.


	2. Chapter 2

Он не пришел. И ведь не спросишь ни у кого, фамилии она его всё равно не знает. Наверное, в Каракуре полно парней с именем Шинджи.  
Менолли говорила, что это может быть обман и ему это просто не нужно. Может, у него другие дела? Да, возможно у него дела и он не предупредил, потому что они не обменялись номерами.   
Простояв ещё несколько минут, она ушла домой.

Прийдя домой, девушка, отказавшись от еды, сразу же включила компьютер. Шинджи отключен.  
Через час его статус поменялся на "Хинамори, няшка, прости".

\- Извини, Момо. Сестра в больницу попала, ей операция... а, дебильная отмазка, не поверишь же.  
\- У тебя есть сестра?  
\- Ты не злишься? о_о  
\- Немного.   
\- Ну давай тогда я приду к тебе в школу?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- |смайлик "дарю цветочек"|  
Кстати, Момо, дай мне свой номер =)  
[обмен]  
\- Как я тебе должна узнать?  
\- Я буду в розовом xD  
\- Правда?  
\- Нет, я пошутил) В форме. И кепке )  
\- Сейчас же не так холодно ...  
\- Тем более ) А кстати, ты в чём будешь?  
\- |"Хихикаю"| В школьной форме.  
Так что там с твоей сестрой?  
\- Машина сбила.  
\- С ней всё в порядке?  
\- Да она живучая, как таракан!  
\- А почему таракан?  
\- Потому что про танк я уже говорил сегодня =)  
\- Как её зовут?  
\- Хиори. Ты наверно слышала её имя, она на соревнованиях часто участвовала.  
\- Я не интересуюсь спортом.  
\- +_+

\- Момо-ча-ан! Иди ужинать, оставь мальчика в покое, - хихикнув, позвала женщина.  
\- Мама!  
\- Момо-чан, ты была так увлечена, что даже не заметила, что я стояла у тебя за спиной, - снова хихикнула женщина.

\- Ну? - тут же подскочила Лолли.  
\- Ну-ну-ну? - засверкала глазами Маширо.  
\- А где Менолли? - оглянулась Момо.  
\- Как там? - послышался за её спиной голос явно ухмыляющейся Менолли.  
\- Он не пришёл, - несколько сокрушённо ответила Хинамори.  
\- Ха! - не удержалась Менолли. - Я знала!  
\- Ну он извинялся, - ответила Момо. - У него проблемы с сестрой...  
\- Ага, как же.  
\- Сегодня он должен будет прийти... - тихо сказала Хинамори.  
\- Ой, а давайте вот, вчетвером, так выйдем к выходу, и когда он придёт скажем, чтоб угадал, кто из нас Момо! – загорелись глаза Лолли   
\- О, интересно! - одобрила Маширо.

\- Ну и где он? Когда он должен был прийти? - Лолли скакала с одной стороны подруг в другую.  
\- Да вот уже...  
\- Я б уже свалила, но мне интересно кто же он такой... - протянула Менолли, надевая наушник.  
\- О, кстати! - Лолли наконец остановилась и подошла к Момо. - А в чём он? А то тут так много симпотных парней! Вон-вон смотри какой СИМПОТНЫЙ, - Лолли указала на маленького удивившегося мальчика и громко засмеялась.  
\- Ой, а вон там, смотри какой няшка! - Менолли указала на идущего в сторону школы полного парня.  
\- Он говорил, что будет в форме и кеп... - Хинамори открыла крышку телефона, услышав тихий короткий звук. - ...ке...  
\- Что там-что та-ам? - протянула Маширо, подскочив к Момо. Менолли ухмыльнулась и сделала шаг вправо.  
\- "Хиори стало хуже, прости.", - прочитала Малия. - Я так и знала, - она достала телефон и начала рыться в плей листе.  
\- Вот же! - разочаровалась Лолли. - А я так хотела его увидеть!  
\- Ди-на-мо, - по слогам сказала Менолли, выбрав трек. - Напиши ему сейчас. Пошли его куда-нибудь. Сейчас.  
\- Н-нет...  
\- Хинамори! - Менолли наконец оторвалась от телефона и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Момо. - Если ты будешь такой бесхребетной, тебя будут пинать куда им заблагорассудится! Стань жёстче! Дай, - Малия отобрала у Хинамори телефон и начала делать вид, что пишет ответное сообщение. - Это научит его, - сказала она, отдавая телефон подруге.  
\- Менолли!  
\- Да ладно, я ничего не делала. Пошли по домам.

\- Ой, Момо, а что ты тут де-елаешь? - спросила Маширо, увидев у входа в магазин свою подругу.  
\- Мама попросила сходить за продуктами, - улыбнулась Момо, открывая дверь. - Ой! - сказала она, увидев огромную очередь.  
\- Улькиорра! Включи стоп-кран! - тут же услышали она приятный мужской голос. - Шиффер!  
Мимо девушек прошествовал мрачный зеленоглазый брюнет. Почти тут же с негромким криком перед ногами Хинамори упал блондин в школьной форме. С его головы слетела светло-коричневая кепка.  
\- Хирако, давай быстрее, - холодно сказал брюнет, остановившись и повернувшись к блондину..  
\- Потеряйся, - ответил уже севший на корточки блондин, подбирая кепку. Он остановился, увидев перед собой стройные ноги, и поднял голову вверх. Увидев перед собой Момо, он быстро поднял кепку, отряхнулся и надел её на голову, вставая.  
\- Извини, что приземлился тут, - он протянул ей руку. - Мне повезло, что ты не отскочила, - парень взял ладонь девушки и, поцеловав её, представился: - Хирако Шинджи, - парень заметил, что Маширо улыбается, узнав его.  
\- Хи... Хинамори Момо... - покраснев, представилась девушка.  
\- Хинамори?! - тут же среагировал парень.  
\- Да... - глаза Хинамори расширились.  
\- Я не говорил свою фамилию... - начал он.  
\- Так значит... - Хинамори было несколько сложно смотреть парню в лицо, когда он стоял так близко. Толпа в магазине не позволяла отойти дальше. - Так значит, ты и есть...  
\- О, пойду познакомлюсь с тем парнем, - хихикнула Маширо, указав на брюнета, стоявшего неподалёку и ушла в указанном направлении.

\- При-ивет! - улыбнулась Маширо, появившись перед брюнетом. - А ты кто? - она начала часто моргать.  
\- Улькиорра, - холодно ответил парень. - Шиффер.  
\- У-у, как холодно, - сложила губки бантиком девушка. - А я Маширо Куно. Давай, пока Шинджи занят, поболтаем?  
\- Я не люблю разговаривать попусту.  
\- Няяя, так неинтересно, - разочаровалась Маширо. - Давай сходим во-он в ту кафешку? - она указала на ближайшее помещение, где, как ни странно, было малолюдно. - Каждый поест за свой счет. И заодно я узнаю, чем ты интересуешься, - девушка улыбнулась.  
Улькиорра пару секунд посмотрел в лицо Куно и перевел взгляд на указанную ей кафешку. Моргнув, он кивнул.  
\- Ой, как тут вкусно булочками пахнет! - сев за столик, протянула Маширо и взяла меню.  
Сразу приметив пару салатиков, она начала тихонько подглядывать за Улькиоррой, который даже зрачками не двигал, смотря на названия блюд.  
\- Ты же не можешь ничем не интересоваться, - сказала Маширо, когда принесли салатик.  
\- ...Мифология, - медленно ответил Шиффер.  
\- Улькиорра, не грузи веселых людей, - к ним подошли Шинджи и Хинамори. - Извините! - Хирако жестом подозвал официанта. - Притащи-ка мне, Вега, мороженое... - блондин почесал подбородок, - ... какое-нибудь, минералку и... и мне как обычно.  
\- Урод, - прошипел Джио, - ты пользуешься моей подработкой.  
\- В точку! - ухмыльнулся блондин. - Тащи давай.

\- Ве-ега=а, ты мне друг! - протянул Шинджи, когда парень принёс мороженое с газировкой для Хинамори и стакан саке для блондина, замаскированный под сок.  
\- Залпом не пей, - хмыкнул Джио и ушел к другому столику.  
\- Алкоголик, - холодно сказал Шиффер.  
\- Нифига, - ответил Хирако. - Раз в месяц - это не алкоголизм.  
\- Шинджи... - тихонько позвала Хинамори.  
\- Да? - улыбнулся парень.  
\- Может, не надо напиваться? - спросила она.  
\- Момо, - блондин приобнял девушку за плечи, - Я никогда не пью залпом. Так что опьянею я только... - он глянул на стакан. - ...через час или два. Не беспокойся.  
Через полчаса от него уже пахло алкоголем, но, как ни странно, вёл он себя вполне вменяемо, что очень удивляло Хинамори.  
\- Шиффер, дай жвачку, - попросил Шинджи.  
Улькиорра вздохнул и полез в карман за святым "Орбитом".  
\- Закусывать лимоном не пробовал? - спросил брюнет.  
\- Фу, - чуть скривился Хирако, - не напоминай об этой хрени.  
Пока парни были заняты спорами о лимонах, Маширо незаметно подлила из стакана Шинджи в стакан Хинамори.  
\- Пей, - шёпотом сказала Куно. - Развеселись, а то ты слишком зажата.  
Хинамори чуть взболтала стакан, смешав алкоголь с газировкой, и выпила жидкость.  
Через пару минут, чуть опьянев, она припала к груди Шинджи. Он немного удивился и легонько дотронулся губами до её макушки.  
Маширо чуть улыбнулась и посмотрела на Улькиорру, пьющего воду, закрыв глаза.  
\- Ня? - спросила девушка, возможно, слишком близко приблизившись к парню.  
Он распахнул глаза и резко повернул голову в сторону звука. Их губы на секунду соприкоснулись. Улькиорра быстро отвернулся, чуть покраснев, а Маширо подалась вперёд, чмокнув его в щёку. Парень покраснел ещё сильнее.

\- Пошли в парк, - предложил Шинджи.  
\- Ой, ня! - захлопала в ладоши Маширо и обняла руку Улькиорры. - А ты не против?  
Шиффер чуть заметно кивнул.  
Хинамори кивнула до того, как Хирако успел задать вопрос.  
\- Пошли сядем вон на ту лавочку, - предложил блондин, когда они пришли в парк, указав на лавочку, стоящую в теньке.  
\- Ой, а можно-можно я вас сфотаю? - тут же как из ниоткуда появилась Маширо. - Вы так красиво смотритесь вместе!  
\- Ладно, давай, - Шинджи приобнял Момо и улыбнулся.  
Куно быстро "поймала" прекрасный момент и, хихикнув, ушла обратно к Улькиорре.  
\- Ну вот, - посерьёзнел Шинджи, убрав руку с плеч Хинамори, - теперь мы наедине.  
Девушка напряглась.  
\- Понимаешь, - начал он и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил: - Хиори нужна операция, поэтому через неделю мы едем в Осаку и я не вернусь.   
\- Но...  
\- Я ничего не могу сделать, - прикрыл глаза блондин. - Извини, - он дотронулся губами до лба девушки.  
На глаза Хинамори начали наворачиваться слёзы.  
\- А... твои друзья знают об этом? - спросила девушка в промежутках между всхлипами.  
\- Сегодня вечером я всё расскажу, - Шинджи посмотрел в лицо Хинамори. - Ну, не плачь, Момо, - он осторожно вытер слезинку, скользнувшую по её щеке. - Когда ты успела так привязаться? Мы же только сейчас увиделись.  
\- Но...  
\- Момо, - протянул Шинджи, приобняв девушку, - в твоей жизни будет ещё много таких, как я, даже лучших, ты найдёшь прекрасную работу, может, погрузишься в неё с головой, добьёшься славы, за тобой будет бегать такое множество парней, что ты собьёшься со счёта. Может, после, может, до этого ты найдёшь настоящую любовь и забудешь обо мне, потому что пройдёт очень много времени, - он дотронулся губами до макушки Хинамори.  
Ткань на его груди стала заметно влажнее, руки девушки «проскользили» по его спине к лопаткам и она сжала ткань рубашки, чуть оцарапав его кожу.  
\- Ня-ня, Момо, почему ты грустишь? - снова из ниоткуда появилась Маширо.  
Хинамори и Шинджи рефлекторно отстранились друг от друга.  
\- Улькиорра, дай джемпер, - тут же попросил Хирако, смотря на тонкие влажные дорожки на своей рубашке.  
\- Он тебе мал будет, - ответил брюнет.  
\- Налезет, я мелкий, - Шинджи подошёл к Шифферу и начал стягивать с него джемпер.  
\- Ты не мелкий, ты... - конец фразы утонул в джемпере, стягиваемом блондином.  
\- Спасибо, ты мне тоже друг, - ответил Хирако, натягивая на себя джемпер Шиффера. - Тебя же не продует?  
Улькиорра посчитал правильным проигнорировать этот вопрос.  
Когда они вернулись, Хинамори уже улыбалась, вытирая глаза платком, а Маширо сразу же подскочила к брюнету.  
\- Давай оставим их наедине, - серьёзно сказала Маширо, мимикой показывая, что дурачится.  
\- А потом ты снова подскочишь из ниоткуда? - холодно спросил Улькиорра.  
\- Ня-я-я-я-я... - почти возмущённо ответила Куно. - Ну почему ты так холоден? О! - вдруг вспомнила она. - Тебе же нравится мифология? Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
Глаза брюнета чуть расширились.  
\- Н-ну ладно... - немного опешил Улькиорра и Маширо потащила его в сторону.  
\- Ну? - спросил Шинджи, поровнявшись с лицом Момо. - Будешь ещё плакать? - кавайным тоном спросил парень, дотронувшись своим носом до её носа.  
\- Н-нет... - всхлипнула Хинамори, ошарашено смотря в глаза Хирако.  
Парень улыбнулся и чуть отстранился.  
\- О, - вдруг вспомнил блондин, - давай с друзьями сходим на пляж?  
\- А... ну... - замялась Хинамори.  
\- А, извини, я забыл, - виновато сказал Шинджи. - Спросишь у родителей, а потом позвонишь мне. Хорошо?  
\- Д-да...  
Он улыбнулся в ответ и повернув голову куда-то в сторону, крикнул:  
\- Вылезайте!  
\- Ня-я, как ты узнал? - Маширо вышла из-за дерева и ещё раз сфотографировала их.  
\- Потому что отсюда легче всего снимать, - ответил Шинджи и посмотрел на часы. - Ну, мне пора. Пока, Момо, - он встал с лавочки и ушёл в сторону выхода.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ...так много рассказал мне о мифах, и так рассказывал ещё, с чувством, будто оттаивал, - рассказывала Маширо на следующий день о своём новом знакомом.  
\- Привет... - робко сказала Момо, подойдя.  
\- Привет! - поздоровались Маширо и Лолли, Менолли махнула рукой в знак приветствия.  
\- Ой кстати, я забыла! - вспомнила вдруг Куно. - Я же их сфотала! - она быстро достала телефон и, найдя нужную папку, отдала телефон Лолли и Менолли.  
\- О, прикольно, - сказала Лолли, как только увидела первую фотку. - Я смотрю, фотаться любит.  
\- Подожди, - насторожилась Менолли. - Ну-ка дай... Лицо знакомое... Момо, его фамилия - Хирако?  
\- Д-да... Ты его знаешь? - спросила девушка.  
\- Ну так, - жестом показывая, что почти не знает, сказала Менолли. - Брат пару раз показывал фотки с походов, дней рождения...  
\- Так ты его всё-таки знаешь, - сказала Хинамори.  
\- Момо, если я пару раз видела человека на фотках, это не значит, что я его знаю, - ответила Малия.  
\- Он приглашал нас завтра на пляж, - потушив разгоравшийся спор, сказала Маширо.  
\- Ой, правда? - засверкала глазами Лолли. - Класс! Девчонки! Сегодня идем по магазинам, а то мне и одеть нечего!..  
Прозвенел звонок и девушки вынуждены были вернуться в класс.

\- Мама... - со страхом в голосе начала Хинамори, сильнее и сильнее сжимая телефон. - Можно я... п-пойду с друзьями.. на... на пляж?  
\- Конечно, Момо-чан! - радостно ответила мать. - Будешь задерживаться - позвони.  
\- Спасибо! - радостно выдохнула девушка.  
\- Итяк, - улыбаясь, сказала Маширо, стоя с подругами у входа в магазин, - мы на месте.  
\- Ой, какая прелесть! - сказала Лолли, подойдя к вешалке с сиреневым открытым купальником. - Беру!  
\- Ня-я! - Маширо тут же увидела открытый купальник в салатовую полоску.  
\- Менолли, ты не... - обратилась Хинамори к подруге, но той не было рядом. Она уже примеривалась к тёмно-бирюзовому купальнику.  
\- Момо, ты еще не выбрала? - спросила Маширо.  
\- Н-нет...  
\- Мо-мо! - подскочила Лолли. – Смотри, какой купальник! - перед Хинамори предстал открытый жёлтый купальник с хаотично расположенными на нём оранжевыми спиральками.  
\- О, нет! - испугалась Момо. - Он слишком открытый!  
\- Момо! - в один голос сказали Лолли и Маширо.   
\- Хочешь закрытый? - послышался насмешливый голос Менолли за спиной у Момо. - Там находится отдел детских купальников. Тесла, кстати, рассказывал, что Хирако довольно насмешливый тип.  
\- Х-хорошо! - решилась Момо и выхватила из рук Лолли купальник.

\- Последний урок... - возбуждённо прошептала Лолли следующим утром, ёрзая на стуле. - Ещё немного...  
Её затылок поприветствовал руку Менолли.  
\- Тихо, не слышно ничего, - прошипела Малия. - Пол урока ещё осталось.  
\- Менолли, тише, - повысила голос сенсей и продолжила объяснять материал урока.  
Рука Малии снова поздоровалась с затылком Лолли.

\- Ийяяяя! - радостно крикнула Лолли, выйдя на крыльцо и потянувшись.  
\- Эй, няшки! - услышали они приятный мужской голос.  
\- Привет, Шинджи, - махнула рукой Маширо и, подпрыгнув к нему, спросила: - А Улькиорра поедет с нами?  
\- Конечно, - ответил он, отойдя от ограды. - Момо, у тебя так мало друзей...  
\- Нормально, - насмешливо протянув последние две буквы, сказала Менолли. - Брата не вижу.  
\- Тесла в магазине, - большим пальцем указав на ближайший магазин, ответил Шинджи.  
\- Так! Тихо! - повысил голос Хирако несколько минут спустя. Подождав, пока народ замолчит, он продолжил:   
\- Тачка не моя, я её стрельнул у Джагерджака, поэтому не гадим, ничего никого не рвём, оргии не устраиваем.  
\- Ты это себе говоришь? - послышался насмешливый голос из небольшой толпы.  
\- Вега, заткнись, - сказал в ответ Шинджи. - Обращался я лично к тебе. Итак, - продолжил он, - вон там, - парень указал на микрик, - находится вся хавка и принадлежности, и если кто-то из няшек принёс инвентарь - заносите туда и садитесь ко мне и Веге. Портфели, кстати, тоже можете закинуть туда. Или я могу вас подвести и вы сами их скинете. Итак?  
\- Второе, - в один голос сказали Маширо и Лолли.  
\- А другая половина няшек? - улыбнулся Шинджи.  
Девушки кивнули.

Через час они приехали на пляж.  
\- Та-ак, всё придурки уже тут, - хмыкнул Шинджи.  
\- Эй! - Маширо хлопнула ладонью по плечу блондина и побежала к кабинке.  
\- Тише на оборотах, - несколько нагло ответила Менолли, направляясь другой кабинке.  
\- Он не говорил, что ты пацанка, - ответил Хирако. - Няшки, идите по кабинкам, их тут еще три.  
Через несколько минут девушки вышли из кабинок, "во всей красе", как это говорится.  
\- А где моя няшка? - начал искать девушку взглядом Шинджи.  
\- Она стесняется, - ответила Маширо, прижимаясь к раскрасневшемуся Улькиорре.  
\- А где она? В какой кабинке? - спросил Хирако.  
\- Там где ноги торчат, - с насмешкой ответила Менолли, сделав ударение на предпоследнем слове.  
\- Там четыре ноги, если ты слепая, - недовольно ответил блондин.  
\- Да вон она выходит уже, - сказала Малия.  
Через пару секунд появилась Момо, накинувшая полотенце как шаль.  
\- Няшка-чан! - подскочил к ней Шинджи и приобняв девушку, спросил: - Тебе холодно?  
\- Нет...  
\- Кожа чувствительная?  
\- Нет... - её голос становился всё тише и тише.  
\- А что случилось? - парень чуть наклонил голову набок.  
\- Я... Я стесняюсь... - полушёпотом ответила Момо.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я... э... - замялась она.  
\- Ну? - выждав минуту, тихо спросил Шинджи. - Ты думаешь, что у купальника рисунок странный? Или ты думаешь что я злая саркастичная тварь? - улыбнувшись, спросил он.  
\- Да н-нет... просто... - шёпотом начала она. - У-у меня... г... грудь маленькая... - она опустила голову.  
\- Значит, дошли слухи, какая я саркастичная тварь, - вздохнул Шинджи. - Мо-о-омо, ты зря себя так ведёшь, - он обнял девушку за талию, - смотри, как тепло, море манит волнами, пойдём, искупаешься, освежишься.

\- Ня-я-я... протянула Маширо, развалившись под зонтиком и фапая на Улькиорру.  
\- Итак, - холодно начал парень, стирая пот со лба, - ты узнала, что я "богатенький сынок". Теперь если ты останешься, я...  
\- Уль-ки-орра-а! - протянула Маширо. - Ты же помнишь, как мы познакомились. Ты слишком подозрителен. Отдохни, расслабься, здесь же только проверенные тобой люди.  
\- ...Да... - выдохнул Улькиорра и вздохнул.  
\- Вот видишь, - сказала Куно, - Так же легче, да? А то ты всегда какой-то напряжённый, всех сторонишься, даже своих друзей. Давай знаешь как? Давай ты больше не будешь таким замкнутым, ня?  
Шиффер ошарашено посмотрел на девушку и кивнул.

\- Неплохо выглядишь, Менолли, - улыбнулся Тесла.  
Девушка тут же его обняла.  
\- Эй, ты чего? - удивился парень.  
\- Я соскучилась, - утробным голосом ответила Менолли. - Ты уехал, так резко и внезапно, и даже не сказал куда, я волновалась. И... нет, они не волнуются.  
\- Не сомневался, - хмыкнул Тесла. - Они давно говорили, что мне пора жить отдельно и идти на подработку.  
\- Где ты живёшь? - не выпуская брата из объятий, спросила Менолли.  
\- С Нойторой, - ответил Линдокруз. - Ты помнишь его?  
\- Да, прекрасно, - хмыкнула Менолли. - Он съедал пол холодильника и из-за него я вот такая. Ну, передай ему спасибо, я живу, - она чмокнула брата в щёку.  
\- Это тоже нужно передать Нойторе? - засмеялся Тесла. - Он меня убьёт.  
\- Холодильником? - улыбнулась Менолли, наконец отстранившись от брата.  
\- Кстати, я никогда не говорил, что он старше меня на несколько лет, - сказал парень. - Передай родителям, что я врал: Нойтора не рослый. Дозвониться я не дам, позвоню тебе сам, мне интересно услышать их реакцию, - улыбнулся он и замолчал в ожидании реакции.  
Девушка улыбнулась.  
\- Он рассказывал об этом, когда "учил меня жизни", - сказала она.  
\- Ладно, хватит, - тоном, не терпящим отлагательств, сказал Тесла. - Давай ты попробуешь подружиться с Джио.  
\- И ты не против? - подняла бровь Менолли. - А если он меня совратит? - коварно добавила она.  
\- Не совратит, поверь.  
\- Ну-ну, - хихикнула девушка и, уклонившись от подзатыльника, ушла.

\- ...Давай встречаться? – улыбнувшись, спросил парень.  
\- Насколько я знаю, ты официант, - приложив пальчик к губам, протянула Лолли. - Да и тем более так сразу... Ты же не уезжаешь никуда?  
\- Да нет...  
\- Ну вот! - Лолли щелкнула Джио по носу. - Пара свиданий и...  
\- Да-да, - хихикнул парень, - которые продлятся пару лет.  
\- Ах ты!.. - засмеялась Лолли и чуть толкнула Вегу. Тот, начав падать, приобнял девушку и они оба упали в воду, громко смеясь.   
\- Пошли уже глубже, а то на берегу не интересно, - хихикнул Вега.  
\- И у тебя больше шансов меня утопить, - засмеялась Лолли.  
\- Не буду я тебя топить, - с улыбкой ответил Джио. - Пошли, - он потянул девушку за руку, увлекая за собой.

[п/а: я идиотина и не смогла красиво описать эти пять часов, так что скажу просто - развлеклись они хорошо; оргий не было, поцелуев тоже. Перенесёмся к вечеру]

\- Улькиорра-Улькиорра, смотри-смотри! - Маширо показала на горизонт. - Смотри, какой красивый закат!  
Шиффер чуть улыбнулся и Маширо, быстро чмокнув брюнета в щёку, прижалась к его плечу.  
\- Правда красиво? - спросила Лолли, облокотившись о Джио.  
Парень кивнули и попытался чмокнуть девушку в щёку, но та увернулась, помахав указательным пальцем перед его носом.  
\- Тесла-а-а... - лениво позвала Менолли. - Вернись сегодня домой...  
\- Только на Рождество, - не менее лениво ответил Тесла и кинул камушек в воду.  
\- Момо, - начал Шинджи.  
\- Да? - сонно ответила девушка, лежащая на коленях парня.  
\- Ты уже засыпаешь, тебя подвести? - в полголоса спросил блондин.   
\- Ннн... да... спасибо... - с неким страхом ответила Момо.

Через полчаса романтическую идиллию нарушил визг тормозов и хлопок двери пару секунд спустя.  
Тесла и Менолли прервали свой тихий разговор и обернулись. Облокотившись о черный Мерседес, с сигаретой во рту, стоял высокий брюнет.  
\- Тесла, давай быстрее, - чуть повысил голос он.  
\- Извини, я на минутку, - улыбнувшись, прошептал Шинджи Момо и пошёл к брюнету.  
\- Привет, - сказал блондин вполне дружелюбно.  
\- Ага, - затянувшись, ответил брюнет. - Куришь?  
\- Нет. Можно вопрос?  
\- Для начала представься, - выдохнув дым в лицо блондину, сказал парень.  
\- Хирако Шинджи.  
\- Нойтора Джируга, - они пожали друг другу руки. - Задавай, - он снова затянулся.  
\- Ты помнишь, где был два месяца назад, пятнадцатого числа? - спросил Шинджи.  
Джируга поперхнулся дымом.   
\- Ни хера себе вопрос, - прохрипел он и, откашлявшись, продолжил: - Дома я был. У меня отпуск был.  
\- А дока...  
\- Я не знаю зачем ты то спрашиваешь, - перебил его Нойтора. - Тесла. А вообще я свою тачку придурку одному давал тогда на время. Он мне её, сука, с огромной вмятиной на бампере вернул. С треснутой фарой с кровью чей-то, запёкшейся.  
\- То есть машина твоя?  
В ответ Джируга кивнул, снова затянувшись.  
\- Дай мне номер или адрес того отморозка, - Шинджи достал из кармана телефон.  
\- Тебе нафига? - спросил Джируга, выкинув не затушенный бычок.  
\- Он сбил мою сестру.  
\- Давай я тебя к нему прямо подвезу, - предложил брюнет.  
\- Завтра утром можешь? - спросил Шинджи.  
\- Да, только я сонный буду.  
Хирако дал ему свой адрес и снова вернулся к Хинамори.  
Почти сразу же к Джируге подошёл Тесла.  
\- Я всё, - сказал он. - Зачем к тебе Шинджи подходил?  
\- Ацутоши опять дел натворил, - последний раз затянувшись, ответил Нойтора и выкинул не затушенный окурок. - Залезай, - сказал он, открывая дверцу.  
\- Можешь сестру подвести? - спросил Линдокруз.  
\- Ага, - Джируга хлопнул дверцей.

\- Ня-я, солнце зашло, - немного разочаровалась Маширо. - Давайте останемся до рассвета?  
\- Я не могу, - чуть улыбнувшись, вполголоса сказал Улькиорра. - Всех нас ждут.  
\- И тебя? - Маширо посмотрела в глаза парню.  
\- Меня особенно, - помрачнев, ответил он.  
\- Ня-я-я, не грусти, Улькиорра, - девушка чмокнула его в щёку.  
\- Народ, поехали, - подошёл к ним Шинджи. Улькиорра подскочил, чуть не попав затылком по подбородку блондина.  
\- Твою туда, Шиффер, ты чего творишь? - спросил Хирако.  
\- Это ты не пугай! - сказала Маширо, вставая. - Проти-и-ивный,- протянула она, показав парню язык.  
\- В машину идите, придурки, - беззлобно сказал блондин. - Только один из вас поедет на переднем сидении.  
\- Почиму-у? - спросила Маширо.  
\- Момо уснула.  
\- О ня, хорошо.  
\- Вега! - позвал Шинджи. - Ты с Лолли едешь в микрике.  
\- Ага, - ответил Джио и они с девушкой направились к микрику с реквизитом и остатками еды.  
\- Переоденьтесь только! - сказал вслед Хирако.  
\- Ой, да, точно! - вспомнила Маширо и подбежав к машине начала что-то делать. С расстояния, на котором стояли парни не были видно действий Маширо. Закончив, она жестом разрешила садиться.  
Улькиорра сел на переднее сидение и они с Шинджи начали о чем-то тихо переговариваться, когда Маширо начала клевать носом.  
\- Вобщем я узнал, кто сбил Хиори, - начав движение, сказал Хирако. - Какой-то отморозок, знакомый этого, Нойторы. Завтра утром поеду разбираться.  
\- Тебе его имя сказали?  
\- Нет. Завтра узнаю.  
Дальше они ехали молча.

Отвезя Маширо и Шиффера, он подъехал к дому Момо.  
Остановившись у нужного дома, парень взял торчащий из кармана Хинамори мобильный и, найдя в списке контактов номер её матери, нажал кнопку вызова.  
\- Ты задерживаешься, Момо-чан? - послышался в динамике приятный женский голос. - Почему так поздно позвонила?  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал он. - Момо была на пляже со мной и моими друзьями.  
\- А, да, я помню, - ответила женщина с облегчением. - Хочешь чтобы она переночевала у тебя?  
\- Нет, - мягко ответил Шинджи. - я хотел, чтобы вы сказали, в какой квартире живёте.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Момо уснула, я не хотел бы её будить.  
\- А, да, пожалуйста, - ответила женщина. - Второй этаж, последняя дверь слева.  
\- Спасибо.

В дверь постучали. Женщина закончила наводить марафет, и пошла открывать.  
На пороге стоял симпатичный блондин в кепке, аккуратно держащий её дочь, сопящую ему в плечо.  
\- Заходи, - сказала женщина. - Её комната прямо и налево, первая дверь.  
Парень кивнул и, чуть улыбнувшись, понёс девушку в указанном направлении.  
\- Останься на чай, - предложила женщина, когда он вернулся в гостиную.  
Чуть подумав, парень кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он.  
\- Да не за что же ещё, - улыбнулась женщина, подойдя к чайнику. - Я Минако, а тебя как зовут?  
\- Хирако Шинджи, - ответил парень.  
\- Красивое имя, - сказала женщина, стоя к нему спиной.  
\- Минако-сан... - начал он.  
\- Ой, давай не так официально, - попросила женщина.  
\- Извините, - ответил парень.  
\- Так что ты хотел сказать?  
\- В общем... - начал Шинджи. - Через четыре дня мы с семьёй вынуждены уехать в Осаку, потому что у моей сестры появились некоторые осложнения с ногой.   
\- Момо знает об этом? - спросила Минако, сразу же посерьёзнев.  
\- Да, я сразу ей об этом сказал.  
\- Ей всё равно будет больно, если она уже привязалась к тебе.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Шинджи, - и мне бы хотелось как можно меньше её ранить.  
\- Ну, что ж, я надеюсь, у тебя получится, - хлебнув чая, сказала женщина. - Может переночуешь у нас? А то поздно уже.  
\- Вы уверены? - удивлённо спросил Шинджи.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Я сейчас машину переставлю... - чуть ошарашено сказал Хирако.  
\- А родителей предупредить?  
\- Мы живём отдельно, - ответил парень и вышел.  
Выйдя, парень сел в машину и позвонил Тесле.  
\- Тесла, подзови Нойтору.  
\- Он уже уходит, - ответил парень.  
\- Быстро, бля!  
\- Ну? - услышал он голос Джируги.  
\- У меня тут небольшие перемены, так что можешь подъехать по другому адресу?  
\- Тесла, дай быстро бумажку, - Нойтора приложил телефон к плечу. - Ага, диктуй.  
Продиктовав адрес, Шинджи позвонил Гриммджоу.  
\- Ну чё тебе? - недовольно спросил Джагерджак.  
\- Можешь свою тачку сам забрать?  
\- А сам типа подвезти её не можешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Чёй-та?  
\- Я нашёл того урода, что сбил Хиори, завтра с утра поеду разбираться.  
\- Чё, один что ли? Ты придурок? В больницу к сеструхе своей залетишь сразу же!  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Слабаки на таких тачках не разъезжают. Ты один поедешь?  
\- Нет, с Нойторой. Он вроде сожитель Теслы.  
\- А, тогда я не волнуюсь. Говори, куда за моей прелестью ехать.

\- Я уже постелила тебе в гостиной, - сказала Минако, когда он вернулся. - Свободных комнат у нас нет, так что...  
\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Шинджи, разуваясь.  
Ложась спать, он заметил, что диван намного мягче его кровати в общаге.


	4. Chapter 4

Его разбудил звонок мобильного. Парень лениво открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы. Половина седьмого. У Нойторы так рано кончается ночная смена?  
Как в тумане он ищет свой мобильник. Найдя, открывает крышку.  
\- Алло... - сонно отвечает он.  
\- Давай прощайся со свой цыпочкой и иди сюда, - усмехнулся Нойтора.   
\- Ааа... - сипло начал Шинджи. - Иди нафиг.   
\- Выходи из башни, красавишна, - ответил Нойтора и отключился.  
\- Шинджи-кун? - шёпотом спросила Минако. - Уже уходишь?  
\- Да, у меня дела... - всё ещё сипло ответил Хирако и взял со спинки дивана джинсы. - Э-э-э... извините...  
\- А, да, прости, - хихикнула Минако и скрылась за дверью в ванную.

Когда она вышла, Шинджи уже заваривал себе кофе.  
\- Вам заварить? - спросил он.  
\- Да, спасибо, - кивнула Минако, сев за стол.  
Хирако поставил перед женщиной кружку с кофе, а сам, быстро выпив свой кофе, собрался и, попросив передать Момо привет, ушёл.  
Выйдя на улицу, он начал искать глазами машину Нойторы. Брюнет помахал парню и затянулся.  
\- Чё так долго? - почти недовольно спросил Нойтора с ухмылкой. - Ты пил кофе! А мне принести? Ладно, садись, это я спать хочу, - Джируга выкинул окурок.

\- Как зовут того парня? - спросил Шинджи откашлявшись - уж больно накурено было в салоне.  
\- Ацутоши, - ответил Нойтора, переместив сигарету из одного края рта в другой, - Акира. Кстати, вот его дом, - брюнет остановил машину на обочине и вышел. - Пошли.  
Поднимаясь в лифте к Ацутоши, у Шинджи на лбу вдруг выступила испарина. Он выдохнул.  
\- Страшно? - с ухмылкой спросил Нойтора, наклонившись к Хирако.  
\- Ну... - сглотнув, сказал он.  
\- Да не парься, - Джируга хлопнул блондина по плечу, - Ацутоши мелкий.  
\- Ну это смотря с твоего роста, - ответил Шинджи, вздохнув.  
Двери лифта открылись, Нойтора легонько толкнул Хирако и удержал блондина от падения, когда тот споткнулся.  
Всё ещё держа парня за локоть, Джируга подошёл к обитой кожей двери и попинал её ногой.  
Через пару минут дверь открылась. За ней, потягиваясь, стоял обычный японец. Единственное, что несколько настораживало Шинджи - слишком наглое выражение лица.  
Нойтора отпустил локоть блондина и, схватив Акиру за шею, припёр к стенке.  
\- О, - ухмыльнулся Акира, увидев Хирако, - а как же этот, Тесла?  
\- Заткнулся, - прошипел Джируга, чуть сжав пальцы. Ацутоши закашлялся.  
Шинджи тем временем, закрыв дверь, сел в кресло, стоящее тут же, в коридоре, и положив ногу на ногу, взял какой-то журнал.  
\- Хорошенький мальчик, - хмыкнул Акира. - Одолжишь мне его на ночь, Джируга?  
\- Грёбаный извращенец, - Нойтора ещё сильнее сжал пальцы. - Тогда, когда ты возвращал мне машину с кровью на фаре, какого хрена ты не сказал, что сбил человека?  
\- Это было важно? - если бы Джируга не держал его за шею, Ацутоши пожал бы плечами.  
\- Да! - ответил Нойтора.   
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - спросил Акира. - Только знай: взамен запрошу мальчика.  
\- Блять, Ацутоши! - крикнул Джируга. - Ты человека чуть не убил! Почему ты ничего не сказал?!  
\- Мне работа дорога, - ответил Акира. - Если бы я кому-то сказал, меня бы отстранили от должности.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу тебя тут спокойно убить? - прошипел Нойтора.  
\- Да.  
\- Так скажи теперь, почему ты мне не сказал?   
\- Какое твоё дело...  
\- Уйди! - сказал Хирако.   
Нойтора успел разжать пальцы прежде, чем Шинджи свалил мужчину на пол и пнул его по почкам.  
\- Если не прекратишь вести себя так нагло, можешь попрощаешься с жизнью, - прошипел Хирако, почти наступив на сонную артерию.  
\- О, мальчик, ты не боишься? - засмеялся Ацутоши. - Первое убийство всё-таки.  
Губы Хирако сжались в тонкую полоску, и он пнул мужчину в лицо.  
\- Естественно, об этом никто не узнает, - сказал Нойтора, облокотившись о дверь. - Уж я-то об этом позабочусь, - хмыкнул он и скрылся за дверью кухни.  
\- Психологическая нагрузка будет очень велика, - хмыкнул Акира, - Ты готов, мальчик?  
\- Заткнись! - блондин снова пнул мужчину в лицо.  
\- Ты не боишься, что я собью тебя с ног? - перевел тему Ацутоши.  
Об этом он и правда не подумал. Увидев, что ухмылка Акиры стала ещё шире, Шинджи отошёл на безопасное расстояние.  
Из кухни вышел Нойтора с ножом в руках.  
\- Ненавижу калечить людей, - сказал он, делая вид, что рассматривает нож, - если это не принесет мне выгоды, но тут, видимо, придётся. И, кажется, именно этого ты боишься, - Нойтора приблизился к Акире.  
Ацутоши скривился и, последний раз посмотрев на "мальчика", спросил уже нормальный тоном:  
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Ты сбил довольно хорошего и влиятельного человека, - начал Нойтора, - если ты оплатишь лечение, то, возможно, будешь жить.  
\- Мальчика можно?  
\- НЕТ! - хором ответили Джируга и Хирако.  
\- ...Ладно, - недовольно ответил мужчина. - Я буду переводить деньги каждый месяц...  
\- У тебя много бабла, - отрезал Нойтора. - Где сейф?  
\- Сам ищи, - закрыл глаза Акира.  
Джируга глянул на Шинджи, а потом на Ацутоши.  
\- Нет, - сказал брюнет, быстро подняв Акиру, - с ним наедине я тебя не оставлю. Показывай где сейф,  
Мужчина, чувствуя нож, направленный на его спину, привел их к сейфу и, указав на стенку возле телевизора, коротко сказал:  
\- Там.  
Нойтора посмотрел на Акиру и прошёл вперёд.  
Как только Джируга сел на корточки, Ацутоши резко толкнул Шинджи на диван и, нависнув над ним, начал стягивать с его галстук.  
Хирако быстро вывернулся, вырвав свой галстук, и ударил ребром ладони по шее мужчины. Тот упал на диван, отключившись.  
\- Вау... - остановившись на полпути, свистнул Нойтора. - Тренировался?  
\- Это адреналин...  
\- Круто, - Джируга достал из кармана пачку сигарет и прикурив, вернулся к сейфу.  
\- Собственно, вот и деньги, - улыбнулся Нойтора некоторое время спустя, справившись с сейфом.  
\- Быстро, - послышался голос Шинджи из прихожей.  
\- Практика, - горделиво ответил брюнет. - Как ты меня уже задолбал со своим галстуком! - беззлобно сказал брюнет, проходя мимо Хирако. - Пошли уже.

\- Спать! - сказал Нойтора, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
\- Сейчас закончу, - послышался голос Теслы из кухни.  
\- Или ты сейчас сделаешь мне кофе, или я прям там спать лягу, - сказал Джируга, расстегнув молнию на втором сапоге.  
\- Уже на столе, - голос Линдокруза заглушило звяканье посуды.  
\- Так что натворил тот... мужчина? - спросил Тесла, когда Нойтора отхлебнул кофе.  
\- Да сбил сестру этого, Шинджи, - ответил брюнет.  
\- Деньги забрал, да?  
\- Кто?  
\- Ты. На лечение там, на ещё что-то.  
\- Ну да...  
\- Всё равно Шинджи через три дня уедет в Осаку.  
\- Будешь скучать?  
\- А у тебя разве не было друзей?  
\- Ну... Халлибел только.  
\- Понятно, - всё ещё стоя спиной к Нойторе, улыбнулся Тесла. - Да, я буду скучать.  
Повисло молчание.  
\- Готово, - прервал молчание Тесла и поставил перед брюнетом тарелку с яичницей и колбасой.  
-...Вилку-то дай, как я это палками жрать буду? - попросил Нойтора.  
Тесла улыбнулся и подал Джируге вилку.  
Проглотив последний кусочек колбасы, Нойтора достал сигарету. Тесла быстро дожевал свою порцию и открыл окно. Джируга хмыкнул, зажёг сигарету и затянулся.  
\- Ты либо кофе пей, либо кури, - пробурчал Тесла, стоя у раковины.  
\- Заткнись, - Нойтора выдохнул дым и хлебнул кофе.

\- Где ты шлялся всю ночь? - недовольно спросила женщина со светлыми волосами, затянутыми на затылке в хвост.  
\- М-мама? - удивился парень. - Ты разве не в другом конце города живёшь?  
\- Я решила прийти к тебе в гости, посмотреть, как там живёт мой раздолбай, а его и дома нету, в полвосьмого утра! - начала причитать женщина.  
\- Я... - ошарашено начал парень. - У друзей я ночевал! - у него наконец получилось прервать поток слов матери.  
\- Привет, сын, - послышался сонный мужской голос из гостинной.  
\- Давайте все пройдём в зал, - улыбнулся парень. - Мам, положи поварёшку! - глаза блондина расширились.  
\- Итак, - начал парень полчаса спустя, - я достал деньги на полное лечение Хиори.  
\- Я так и знала! - женщина навалилась на мужчину, сделав вид, что ей плохо. - Не у друзей ты ночевал, Шинджи, а...  
\- Мисаки, успокойся, - спокойно сказал мужчина.   
\- Мы с одним хорошим и влиятельным человеком нашли того, кто сбил Хиори и он отдал нам деньги за лечение, - быстро выговорил парень.  
\- Но это незаконно! - тут же заговорила Мисаки. - Нужно было отсудить у него эти деньги!  
\- Ма-ам, - улыбнулся Шинджи, подойдя к ней, - осталось всего три дня, а за то время пока шло бы разбирательство, мы уже пять раз в Осаку уедем.  
\- Но... - начала женщина и осеклась, увидев жалобный взгляд сына. - Ладно.

\- Проводы устроить надо.  
\- Спасибо, Гриммджоу, без тебя бы не догадались, - ответил Джио.  
\- Заткнись блин, - ответил Джагерджак, - Где Тесла?  
\- Утро, - снова вступил в разговор Вега. - Люди нормальные спят.  
\- Звони ему, - сказал Гриммджоу, откусив печенье. - Он не спит.  
\- А Шиффер?  
\- К Шифферу мы щас втроём поедем. Тесле звони.

\- Да.  
\- Улькиорра, извини, что так рано, но это по поводу проводов Шинджи, - сказал Тесла и ворота тут же открылись.  
\- Здравствуйте, - поклонилась горничная, - позвольте я вас провожу.  
Всю дорогу они шли молча и только иногда Тесла или Гриммджоу давали подзатыльники любопытному Веге.  
\- Улькиорра-сама, - начала горничная, когда они пришли, - к вам...  
Дверь тут же открылась. За ней стоял Улькиорра в тёмно-зелёном спортивном костюме и белых тапках.  
Парни зашли в комнату, зная, что Шиффер не будет разбрасываться словами вроде "заходите".  
\- Какая мягкая кровать, - хмыкнул Гриммджоу, сев на кровать Улькиорры.  
\- Так что там с проводами? - поставив Джагерджака в игнор, спросил брюнет.  
\- Нужно устроить что-то... ну, в общем, я придумал вроде, только нам нужна комната из твоего дома... поместья то есть, - сказал Тесла и закончил под взглядом Шиффера: - Попойку усторим...  
\- Когда?  
\- Послезавтра, - ответил Гриммджоу.  
\- Только ближе к вечеру, - пораскинув что-то в уме, ответил Улькиорра.  
\- К вечеру и надо, - сказал Джагерджак с кровати и добавил с напевом: - Щас спать завалю-юсь...  
Шиффер повернулся и, подойдя к своей законной кровати, вытряхнул оттуда Гриммджоу.  
\- Я договорюсь обо всем и завтра скажу в какой комнате, - сказал Улькиорра. - Вы уже завтракали?..

\- Момо~о! - позвала Маширо. - Я слышала, что Шинджи ночевал у тебя.  
\- А? - удивилась Хинамори. - Я... я не знала...  
\- Да ладно! - хлопнула девушку по плечу Менолли. - Не стесняйся и рассказывай!  
\- О чём? - глаза Момо расширилась.  
\- Ладно, у Теслы спрошу, - Менолли сделала вид, что обиделась.  
\- Мама говорила, что сама заставила его остаться... - тихо сказала Хинамори.  
\- Момо, это... - Менолли не дала Лолли закончить предложение и отвела её в сторону.  
\- Ты дура? - сразу спросила Менолли. - Ты же знаешь, что он через три дня уезжает.  
\- Я... у меня это случайно вырвалось... я забылась...  
\- Забылась она, - недовольно сказала Малия и дала Лолли подзатыльник. - Осторожнее будь.  
\- Ой, а скоро же каникулы! - захлопала в ладоши Маширо, когда они вернулись.  
Момо опустила голову.  
\- Маширо! - недовольно шепнула Менолли. - Какого хрена? Или ты тоже забылась? - девушка посмотрела на Лолли.  
\- Ой, - заморгала Куно. - Мо-омо, извини-и-и!  
\- Н-ничего, - шмыгнула Хинамори.  
\- Не плакай, - шутливо сказала Маширо. - Не плакай, а то не пойдём в кафе. Ня, будешь плакать?  
\- Ч-что? - вытерев слезу, спросила Момо. - Какое кафе?  
\- После школы узнаешь, - улыбнулась обрадованная Куно.

\- Мороженку бы... - мечтательно протянула Маширо, листая меню. - Улькиорру бы...  
\- Мороженое реальнее получить, - хихикнула Лолли.  
Сделав заказ, девушки тут же начали болтать обо всём.   
Когда им принесли заказ, в кафе кто-то зашёл. Парень огляделся и подошёл к девушкам.  
\- Белочки, почему скучаем? - спросил Шинджи, сев рядом с Хинамори. - Если я вас угощу, вам станет лучше?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулась Лолли.  
\- Сегодня Вега работает тут, - осмотревшись, сказал Хирако. - Вы знали об этом, а? - блондин подозвал официанта.  
\- Честно говоря, нет, - ответила Маширо. - Он не показывался.  
\- Друг, - сказал Шинджи подошедшему парню, - позови-ка сюда Вегу, Джио.  
\- Сейчас он обслуживает посетителей на улице, - учтиво ответил официант.  
\- Ну ты же не принесёшь мне полстакашки саке за чаевые? - подмигнул Хирако.  
\- Смотря какие, - хмыкнул парень.  
Шинджи быстро засунул в карман фартучка парня несколько купюр.  
\- Сию секунду, - расплылся в улыбке официант. - Может девушки что-нибудь хотят?  
\- Не знаю... - блондин посмотрел на девушек. - Может сок? Или мороженое?  
\- Ня, - отозвалась Маширо, - мороженое. С шоколадной крошкой.  
\- Всем? - спросил Хирако посмотрев в лицо Момо. Та кивнула.  
\- Ну ты же платишь, - хихикнула Лолли.  
\- Чё-то ты молчишь, - обратился блондин к Менолли.  
\- Я пью, - ответила она, оторвавшись от стакана с апельсиновым соком.  
\- Ладно, давай четыре мороженых, и закусь, - сказал Шинджи и приобнял Хинамори.

\- Вот, - парень опустил перед Хирако стакан саке, тарелочку с суши и чашечку с соусом. - Закусь, как заказывали. И мороженое, - он поставил перед девушками их порции и забрал у Маширо пустую вазочку. - Кстати, если кому интересно, меня зовут Финдор, - он заправил за ухо выбившийся локон.  
Менолли улыбнулась и отвела взгляд, сделав вид, что занята поглощением мороженого.  
\- Шинджи, может не надо... - тихо попыталась сказать Хинамори.  
\- Момо, - откусив кусок суши, сказал он, - я уже говорил, что я по чуть-чуть. Да и тем более, - Хирако доел остаток рыбы, - я закусываю. Так что не беспокойся, а то мороженое растает.  
\- Хо-хорошо... - растеряно сказала Хинамори и попробовала немного. - Вкусно...   
\- Такое впечатление, как будто ты мороженое в первый раз потребляешь, - сказала Менолли, подчерпнув в ложку ещё порцию.  
\- Да нет, ну просто... правда же вкусно... - пробормотала Хинамори.  
\- Тем более бесплатная еда вкуснее, когда не ты за неё платишь, - улыбнулся Хирако. - Притащи ещё суши, - сказал он Финдору.  
Парень кивнул и скрылся на кухне.

\- Вега, ты урод! - беззлобно крикнул Шинджи некоторое время спустя, когда они вышли из кафе.  
\- А чё сразу урод? - отозвался он, отойдя от посетителей.  
\- Потому что у тебя нет всего этого, - Шинджи приобнял Хинамори и Лолли.  
\- Э! - прикрикнул Джио. - Лолли-то тебе нафига?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами блондин, - но придумаю. А вообще, был бы ты в здании, мне не пришлось бы платить тому парню, как его...  
\- Кариас, блин, - цокнул Вега. - То-то он меня выгнал сюда.  
\- Это был заговор, - засмеялся Шинджи. – Ладно, пошли погуляем пока, а потом мне нужно будет уйти...  
\- Ты же пьян... - начала Момо.  
\- Ни чё страшного, - хмыкнул Хирако. - Пошли.

\- Я смотрю, ты сегодня пешком.  
\- С чего ты взяла?  
\- У тебя кроссовки пыльные.  
\- Я гулял, и какая тебе разница? Я тебе книжки притаранил.  
\- Нахрена они мне?  
\- Так я и не принес. Ты как вообще?  
\- Я думаю, что нормально, мне говорят - нет.  
\- Чуть-чуть осталось и всё будет нормально.  
\- Я не хочу уезжать отсюда.  
\- Никто не хочет, но это нужно, так что придётся нам там жить. И не хандри! - парень потрепал девушку по голове.  
\- Шинджи, придурок, отстань! - отмахнулась она от парня.  
\- Ну а что ты хотела, надо было тебя растормошить! - Хирако сел на стул. - Тебе тут настолько скучно?  
\- Нет, ну навещают меня... - начала Хиори. - Иногда... заносят домашние, только нафига?  
\- Мдааа... - протянул Шинджи. - Я тебе бенто контрабандой притаранил.  
\- Давай! - глаза блондинки засияли, казалось, она сейчас някнет, но она быстро подавила свой порыв и просто протянула руку.  
\- Тебя так плохо тут кормят? - спросил Хирако, доставая из сумки бенто.  
\- Да нет, просто я это не люблю, - ответила Хиори, отобрав у блондина дозу.  
\- Ешь быстрее, там я папу привел, он врача твоего отвлекает, - воровато оглядевшись, поторопил сестру парень.  
\- Мама кстати прибегала, - сказала блондинка, прожёвывая рис. - Радостная такая, про деньги что-то говорила, я ничего не поняла, а потом её выгнали. Чё за деньги?  
\- На лечение твоё, - сев вполоборота ответил Шинджи.  
Хиори закашлялась. Хирако тут же подскочил к девушке и похлопал её по спине.  
\- Чё ж ты такая впечатлительная? - спросил он, снова сев вполоборота к двери. - Я с одним знакомым забрал деньги у того, кто тебя сбил и всё.  
\- Кто это был? - спросила Саругаки.  
\- Не важно, - ответил Шинджи, сглотнув и нервно поправив галстук.  
\- Он идёт, - в полголоса сказал мужчина, заглянувший в проём двери.  
\- Давай либо прячь, либо ешь быстро, - сказал Хирако, вставая. - А мы пошли, сейчас не время посещения.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Нойтора! Ну давай не тут!  
\- Ну а где мне спать?  
\- У тебя комната есть с большой кроватью.  
\- Иди туда и спи, раз тебе кровать моя так нравится, - отмахнулся брюнет.  
\- Давай ты не будешь сейчас спать, а потом, как все нормальные люди, вечером спать пойдёшь?  
\- Если я сейчас не пойду спать, я буду ебать тебе мозги и требовать кофе, - скептически ответил Джируга.  
\- А может не надо? - с надеждой спросил Линдокруз.  
\- Надо, Тесла, надо, - Нойтора встал с дивана. - Где мой кофе и газета?  
\- Сейчас, - обречённо опустил голову блондин и пошёл на кухню.  
\- Ты сам этого захотел! - крикнул Нойтора вслед Тесле. 

\- Не зевай. Расскажи, кстати, где ты был ночью.  
\- Маме расскажешь, - снова зевнул Хирако.  
\- Да давай, как мужик мужику, - протянул мужчина. - Пошли туда, - он указал на кафешку, в которой блондин был некоторое время назад.  
\- Рассказывай, - делая вид, что ему все равно, спросил мужчина.  
\- Ну... - замялся Шинджи. - Мы с друзьями были на пляже и... один из них заснул, я развёз всех по домам и ночевал там. И какого я должен отчитываться?  
\- Потому что ты ещё мелкий, - ответил мужчина. - А вообще так бы и сказал: был у девушки, отстаньте, козлы. Ну, можно и без козлов.  
\- А... то есть? - недоумевающе заморгал Хирако.  
\- Да ладно! - хлопнув сына по плечу засмеялся мужчина. - Взрослый пацан уже. Матери не говори, волноваться будет.

\- Маширо... - услышала она знакомый голос в трубке. - Я обещал прийти к тебе в школу...  
\- Ой, да ничего! - весело отмахнулась девушка. - Мы можем погулять в любое время! Если хочешь, можем погулять сейчас в парке. В беседке, зелёненькой такой.  
-...Да... - выдохнул Улькиорра и отключился.

\- Приве-ет, - улыбнулась Маширо, когда Улькиорра вошёл в беседку, - Я не знаю, что ты любишь, поэтому купила апельсиновый сок.  
\- Ты точно не у кого не спрашивала? - смягчился брюнет. - Ты угадала, - добавил он, сев рядом с девушкой, и принял от неё упаковку с соком.  
\- А вдруг, - загадочным голосом начала Куно, приблизившись к парню, - там яд?  
Улькиорра от удивления отстранился от девушки.  
\- Да не пугайся ты, - хихикнула Маширо. - Яды не продают просто так.  
\- Но они имеются в довольно большой концентрации в различных препаратах, - сказал Шиффер, продолжая вертеть в своих руках упаковку с соком и, чуть подумав, добавил: - Которые... отпускаются по рецептам... Извини, - опустив глаза в пол, сказал он и, вздохнув, поцеловал девушку в щёку. - Я всю жизнь всех подозревал, так что...  
\- Какая разница, - улыбнулась Маширо, взяла Улькиорру за подбородок и притянув его к себе, поцеловала.  
\- А теперь пей, - улыбнулась девушка, отстранившись, и открыла упаковку с соком.  
Улькиорра полуулыбнулся и принялся за свой сок.

\- Тесла! - он злобно ворвался на кухню.  
Испугавшись, блондин выронил тарелку, которая тут же разбилась, достигнув пола.  
\- Сигареты где? - злобно спросил брюнет.  
\- Не знаю, - успокоившись, сказал Тесла. - У тебя их много было.  
\- Носков у меня тоже много и теперь мне их курить?   
\- Ты шутишь? - недоумевающе спросил Тесла, остановившись на полпути в ванную. - А хотя неплохо, - чуть улыбнулся парень, продолжив путь. - Кури носки, Нойтора, - добавил он и скрылся за дверью в ванную.

\- Джи-ио! - пропела девушка, подойдя к парню сзади.  
Парень, чуть подскочив, выронил стакан.  
\- Лолли! - улыбнулся он. - Не пугай! - он продолжил убирать со стола. - Сейчас подожди, я закончу и мы пойдём гулять.  
\- Не-е-ет, - помахала пальчиком перед носом парня Лолли. - Я хочу в кино.  
\- Мм... на последний ряд? - протянул Вега. - Романтическая драма?  
\- Фу-у... - протянула Айвирне. - Давай на какой-нибудь экшен.  
\- О, да, давай, - кивнул Джио. - Сейчас отнесу и пойдём, - сказал он и скрылся в здании кафе.

\- Ой, ну красотень, - выдохнула Лолли, когда они с Джио сели на свои места. - Я думала, что места будут в конце...  
\- Туда билетов не было, - с улыбкой ответил Вега.  
\- Оттуда все равно ничего не слышно, - сказала Айвирне, поудобнее устроившись в кресле.  
Улыбка Джио чуть поугасла и он сел прямо.

Боже, как он ненавидел эту привычку - засыпать во время фильмов. Ладно бы еще фильмы были скучные, так это боевики!  
\- Эй, - услышал он рядом шёпот Лолли, - спишь, что ли?  
\- Да, извини, - Вега протёр глаза. - Дурацкая привычка.  
\- Да ничего, - девушка легонько дотронулась до носа парня. - Ты так мило сопел.  
\- Я всё-таки уснул? - чуть подскочил брюнет.  
\- Тихо ты, не скачи, - улыбнулась Айвирне.  
\- Заткнитесь, придурки! - крикнул кто-то из впередисидящих.  
\- А он прав, - хитро улыбнулся Джио, приблизившись к Лолли. - Давай помолчим? - с еще более хитрым выражением лица парень поцеловал девушку.

\- Улькиорра, - предварительно постучав в дверь, в комнату вошёл мужчина. - Я понимаю, что у тебя гормоны играют, но ведь ты сам знаешь, что жениться тебе придётся на Мицуоке, дочери очень влиятельного человека...  
\- Я знаю, - нахмурился парень. - Но Маширо...  
\- Она с тобой из-за денег, - тут же отбил подачу мужчина. - как только ты скажешь ей, что мы обанкротились, она уйдёт.  
\- Она не знала...  
\- Знала она всё прекрасно! - чуть вспылил мужчина. - Эти игры с образом, она прекрасно справляется.  
\- Ей пятнадцать! - вспылил уже Улькиорра.  
\- ...Всё равно! - чуть помедлив, не хотел сдавать позиции мужчина. - Она же сейчас знает?  
\- Да, - снова нахмурился Шиффер.  
\- Тем более!  
\- Я не потратил на неё ни йены.  
\- Это пока, - сказал мужчина на последок и скрылся за дверью.  
Улькиорра застыл на месте. Его снова посетила эта навязчивая мысль - может она правда с ним из-за денег? Нужно встретиться с ней... Хотя нет, уже поздно. Завтра. Завтра он зайдёт за ней в школу и... но если отец пошлет за ним одного из своих телохранителей?.. Если Маширо отреагирует так, как и думал его отец, то неизвестно, что с ней случится...


	6. Chapter 6

-...Мы ходили с ним в кино, - с упоением рассказывала Лолли.  
\- И на какое кино вы... - Менолли не закончила, потому что кто-то положил ей руку на плечо. - А?  
\- Я Финдор, помнишь меня? - спросил блондин, уведя девушку в сторону.  
Менолли часто заморгала и кивнула.  
\- Ты чего-то хочешь? - спросила она, сглотнув.  
\- Да так, просто... - сказал он и чуть подумав, добавил: - Ты сегодня остаешься после школы?  
\- Ну... Если Мила Роза и Маширо останутся, то да, а тебе зачем?  
\- Интересно просто, - отвел взгляд Финдор и, махнув рукой на прощание, ушёл в класс.

\- Маширо, ты сегодня после уроков остаешься?  
\- Нет, мне утром Улькиорра позвонил, такой взволнованный...  
\- Тише там, на задних партах! - отвлеклась учитель и продолжила объяснение темы.  
\- А Мила Роза остается? - ещё тише спросила Менолли.  
\- Да, она всегда остаётся.  
\- Девочки, хватит разговаривать, - сказала сенсей, стоя за девушками. - Вам на дом по дополнительному заданию.

\- Ну что Маширо, сегодня гуляешь?   
\- Нет, - ответила девушка. - Зато вот Менолли остаётся.  
\- О, хорошо, значит, не так скучно будет, - улыбнулась шатенка. - Ты пока не уходи, Мизуиро с Кейго дождёмся.  
\- Но меня ждут...  
\- И они не далеко, - указав на парней, сказала Мила Роза.  
\- Привет, девочки, - сказал Мизуиро, не отрываясь от телефона.  
\- Значит, я уже могу идти, - улыбнулась Маширо.  
\- Давайте хоть выйдем вместе, - предложил Кейго.  
\- Ну давайте...

Из школы вышла небольшая компания смеющихся подростков. Среди них он увидел Менолли и Маширо. Потом они остановились и Маширо, помахав всем на прощание, направилась в его сторону.  
\- Улькиорра! - тут же обеспокоенно обратилась к нему девушка, подойдя. - Что случилось? Ты был так взволнован утром.  
Парень не поворачивая головы осмотрелся и увидел нескольких телохранителей, присланных отцом. Один из них был совсем рядом.  
Брюнет вздохнул и начал:  
\- Понимаешь... - ещё раз глянув на ближайшего телохранителя, он сглотнул и нервно облизав губы, продолжил: - Я поссорился с отцом и сбежал из дома, у меня теперь ничего нет.  
\- А где ты ночью был? - часто заморгав, спросила Маширо.  
У него всё сжалось внутри, когда он заметил, что все отцовские амбалы, как по команде, зарядили оружие.  
\- У Веги переночевал, - снова сглотнув, ответил брюнет.  
\- Ты говоришь, что ты сбежал... - задумчиво протянула Куно и тут же посередине её лба появилась красная точка прицела. Улькиорре секундная заминка между репликами девушки казалась вечностью и ему стало тяжелее дышать. Выдохнув, он встал так, чтобы прицел упирался в его спину.  
\- Слушай! - кажется, Маширо осенило. - А давай ты у нас поживёшь? А то я столько про тебя наговорила родителям и они хотели бы тебя увидеть...  
Улькиорра облегчённо выдохнул и обнял девушку. Телохранители одновременно опустили пушки и один из них что-то доложил по рации.

\- Чёрт, девчонка непробивная, - откинув в сторону рацию, по которой ему только что доложили о том, что девушка противоположна его представлениям.  
\- Ты её хоть раз видел? - спросила зеленоглазая брюнетка в очках, не отрываясь от ноутбука.  
\- Аями, не говори так, будто знаешь её, - отвернувшись к окну, сказал мужчина.  
\- Ну, если я не знаю, то она сама рассказывает о себе очень многое, - ухмыльнулась женщина, повернув к мужу ноутбук. - Вот её страничка, в следующей вкладке её дневник, который я прочитала, пока ты тут чуть ли не стол грыз, - она поправила чёлку. - В дневнике пишет всё, что ей кажется интересным. Кстати, ты знал, что Улькиорра пару дней назад в парке был? Ну не важно, главное что в следующей вкладке открыта запись её дневника четырьмя днями раньше, там она выложила фотографии своей подруги с одним из друзей Улькиорры и нашим сыном собственной персоной, который как ты видишь, даже улыбался. Далее, - женщина заправила чёрную прядь за ухо и повернула ноутбук к себе, - запись позавчерашняя. Они были на пляже и любовались закатом. Здесь она описывает закат, что за Теслой приехал какой-то мужчина, и что ей наконец-то удалось добиться доверия Улькиорры, - она прокрутила колёсико мышки. - И хочет познакомить его с родителями...  
\- Да, я понял, ты на её стороне.  
\- Я не на чьей стороне, как обычно, - оторвавшись, наконец, от ноутбука, сказала женщина. - Но ты всё-таки не прав. Она правда ничего не знала. И... Мицуока. Ты знал, что она мне не нравится.  
\- Тем не менее, она бы принесла нам...  
\- Ты знал, - чуть повысила голос женщина, - и поэтому захотел женить её на Улькиорре. Ты же прекрасно знал, что эти же деньги принес бы нам мой контракт с...  
\- Да, я знал, - чуть поразмыслив, мужчина отвернулся от окна. - Сегодня же расторгну помолвку.

\- ...Ч-что... Улькиорра... - девушке конечно было приятно находиться в объятиях брюнета, но её очень обеспокоило его почти паническое состояние несколько минут назад.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Шиффер, отстранившись от девушки. - Я объясню всё по пути.

\- Так ты соврал?! - вскрикнула Маширо, когда Улькиорра замолчал.  
\- Понимаешь, тут были такие обстоятельства, - начал объяснять брюнет, - если бы я этого не сделал, тебя бы убрали почти без шума, а так... - парень замолчал, увидев как расширились глаза девушки.  
\- Я... я... то есть... - она начала заикаться. - Ты имеешь в... то есть... я... я ч-чуть не... чуть не умерла?  
Парень пару секунд посмотрел в глаза девушке и тут же отвёл взгляд.  
\- Так будет не всегда, - сказал он. - Это было лишь один раз и если ты сейчас сидишь тут, значит родителям тебя одобрили и они будут тебя оберегать.  
\- С-сколько девушек у тебя было? - девушка забилась в мелкой дрожи. - Т-точнее сколько из них "убрали"? - Маширо опустила голову.  
\- Никого, - тут парень увидел, что на лавочке появилась влажная капля и, достав платок, осторожно взял девушку за подбородок. - Не плачь, - Улькиорра не менее осторожно вытер глаза девушки.  
Она чуть улыбнулась и взяла ладонь Улькиорры, в которой он держал платок в свои ладошки.  
\- У меня тушь потекла, - сказала она чуть сипло и, потянувшись к своей сумке, извлекла оттуда зеркальце и салфетку.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Куда ты нас ведёшь, Мизуиро?  
\- Не знаю, я иду за Кейго, - ответил парень, не отрываясь от телефона.  
\- Кейго! - окликнула парня Мила Роза. - Куда мы идём?  
\- В магазин, - ответил Асано.  
\- А потом? - подал голос Финдор.  
\- Разбредаемся по домам или идём в другой магазин, - пожал плечами Кейго.

\- Ну ладно, - сказала Мила Роза пару часов спустя, - мы по домам. Пока! - забрав с собой Мизуиро и Асано, девушка скрылась за поворотом.  
\- А ты не пойдёшь? - спросила Менолли у блондина.  
\- Нет, - ответил блондин. - Давай провожу.  
\- А... ага, - кивнула девушка.  
\- Пошли в кафе, - предложил Финдор некоторое время спустя.  
\- Ты бы знал, как часто меня туда таскают, - засмеялась Менолли.  
\- Я тебя ни разу не видела у нас в школе, - начала Малия, когда им принесли заказ.  
\- Это потому что мы учимся в разных корпусах, - улыбнулся Кариас. - Ты где-нибудь подрабатываешь?  
\- Пока нет, - ответила девушка, потягивая сок из трубочки. - А ты только в одном кафе подрабатываешь или тебя постоянно увольняют?  
\- Я работаю в нескольких сразу, - ответил Финдор.  
\- Сложно?  
\- Сначала всегда сложно, - пожал плечами блондин, - потом я привык и устроился ещё в одно кафе. В обоих довольно гибкий график и у меня есть один свободный день.  
\- И он сегодня? - улыбнулась Менолли.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся в ответ Финдор.

\- Нойтора! - вскрикнул вернувшийся из магазина Тесла, учуяв какой-то специфический запах. - Ты правда решил скурить носки?!  
\- Придурок, - послышалось из зала. - Я не настолько сонный, чтобы перепутать отцовскую трубку с носком, - брюнет выпустил очередное кольцо дыма изо рта.  
\- Я сигарет тебе купил, - сморщив нос, сказал Линдокруз.  
\- Класс, тащи, - снова затянувшись, сказал Нойтора.  
\- Ты как-то слишком умиротворён.  
\- За-аткнись, - Джируга выдохнул дым в лицо Тесле. - Ка-айф...  
Блондин закашлялся и ушёл в ванную.  
\- Из-за тебя от меня табаком за версту нести будет, - недовольно сказал Тесла, вытирая лицо полотенцем.  
\- Кофе моё где, а? - прикуривая сигарету из только что купленного Линдокрузом блока, спросил Нойтора.  
\- Ты губишь своё сердце, - вздохнул блондин, направляясь на кухню.  
\- Не твоего это ума дело, - затянувшись, сказал Джируга. - Это мой выбор.

\- Вега, ты щас где?  
\- Работаю вообще-то.  
\- Я про то, где ты сейчас работаешь.  
\- В кафе, - скептически ответил Джио.  
\- Придурок, ты не понял.  
\- Что я не понял?  
\- В каком из тех грёбаных кафе, в которых ты горбатишься, ты сейчас находишься?  
\- А-а... в третьем.  
\- Щас приду.

У брюнета зазвонил мобильный.  
\- Извини, - сказал он и ответил на вызов: - Да?  
\- Улькиорра, - услышал парень женский голос. - Твоя помолвка с Мицуокой расторгнута, - чувствовалась, как она улыбается.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Шиффер. - И мне нужно еще кое о чём попросить.  
\- Помолвить тебя с той девочкой мы всегда успеем, - ответила женщина.  
\- Нет, не то. У нас есть на послезавтра свободная комната?  
\- Рано тебе ещё! - послышался на втором плане мужской голос.  
\- Вы снова не то подумали, - сказал Улькиорра. - Послезавтра уезжает мой друг и его нужно проводить...  
\- Никаких оргий, - снова ответил тот же мужской голос.  
\- Акахико, успокойся! - подала голос женщина и выключила громкую связь. - Всё будет, тебе когда?  
\- Завтра.  
\- Всё будет, - улыбнувшись, повторила женщина и отсоединилась.  
\- Ты про Шинджи говорил? - спросила Маширо.  
\- Да, - кивнул парень. - Завтра вечером мы устроим ему проводы, точнее не мы, а Гриммджоу.  
\- О, а меня не пригласили, - полувозмущённо с улыбкой сказала Куно.  
\- Уже, - ответил Улькиорра, чуть улыбнувшись.

\- Чё ты хотел? - спросил Джио, сев рядом с парнем. - Я на десять минут отпросился только.  
\- Та хоть на пять минут, - ответил он. - Надо Улькиорру поторопить с помещением, потом надо ещё за выпивкой сбегать, за едой...  
\- В общем, туеву хучу денег съесть, - отмахнулся Вега. - Дальше.  
\- Еда на тебе. Вот список.  
\- Нифига портянка!  
\- Нормально, - парень начал рыться в кармане. - Мы скинулись, так что денег хватит. Выпивку беру на себя.  
\- Всё равно много, - обиженно пробормотал Джио.  
\- Не убьёшься, - хмыкнул его собеседник и встал из-за столика. - Пока.

\- Да?  
\- Шинджи, мне скучно.  
\- Как будто тебя никто не навещает...  
\- Навещают. Только я их чуть костылём не убила, когда они достали тетради.  
\- И... ты хочешь чтобы я пришел?  
\- Только жрачки принеси, я голодная.  
\- Обжора.  
\- Заткнись и неси.  
\- Есть, госпожа-дистрофик, - с насмешкой произнёс блондин, когда в трубке уже слышались гудки.

В окно первого этажа ударился маленький камушек. Девушка взяла костыли и медленно "подойдя" к окну, открыла его.  
\- Жрачку заказывала?  
\- Фу, блин, олух, чё так долго?  
\- Не, ну а камушки я тебе где собирать должен? - со смехом в голосе ответил парень и пошёл по газону к окну.  
\- Ты чё делаешь?  
\- Еду доставляю, - блондин подошёл почти вплотную к окну и протянул руку вверх. - Когда, блин, вырасту, доставкой займусь, - отойдя, добавил Хирако и засмеялся.  
\- Хм, - ответила Хиори, уже начав поглощать бенто.   
\- А-а, мать твою, ты чё так быстро ешь? - удивленно спросил Шинджи. - Как будто три дня не кормили.  
\- Лучше бы и не кормили, козлы.  
\- Так ты... ну руками-то зачем! О, я пошёл, - увидев охранника, сказал блондин и скрылся за углом.  
Хиори быстро доела бенто, выкинула упаковку в никуда, закрыла окно и вернулась в больничную койку.

\- Умри, несчастный смертный! - тут же как обычно заорал Кейго, как только Хирако вырулил из-за угла. - Ты спёр моё бенто!  
\- Не спёр, а одолжил, - поправил блондин. - В этих словах огромная разница. Да и разве ты бы отказал маленькой поломанной девочке? - парень сел на расстеленный по земле плед возле Милы Розы.  
\- Так бы и сказал, - сделав вид, что обиделся, сказал Асано, сев на плед рядом с Мизуиро, - а то стебался тут.  
\- Без этого я не я, - улыбнулся Хирако, стырив у Милы Розы бутерброд. 

Снова зазвонил телефон.  
\- Улькиорра, ты уже договорился о комнате?  
\- Да, но она пока не готова.  
\- Блин, а жрачку и бухло тогда куда?  
\- Ня-я... - послышалось на заднем плане.  
\- Маширо?  
\- Кто?  
\- Не важно... Ты на машине?  
\- Да, не меняй тему, придурок.  
\- Подъедь за мной к любимому магазину Теслы.  
\- Ща.

\- О, тут только Хирако не хватает, - заглянув в салон, сказал Улькиорра.  
\- Та он и не влезет, - Джио любовно погладил ящик с пивом.  
\- Сейчас мы едем ко мне, - начал Шиффер, захлопнув дверцу изнутри, - и я это всё прячу у себя в комнате.  
\- Заходят твои родители, - а там! - ящики со жрачкой и бухлом... - почти нараспев произнёс Вега, ещё любовнее поглаживая ящик с пивом.  
\- На месте покажу, - ухмыльнулся Улькиорра.  
\- Чё за Маширо-то? - неотрывно глядя на дорогу, спросил Джагерджак пару минут спустя.  
\- Я не знал, что тут Вега някал, - ответил Шиффер.  
\- Да пока мы ехали, он разве что оду пиву не спел, - засмеялся Гриммджоу.

\- Или на балконе кури или на лестнице, - откашлявшись, сказал Тесла.  
Нойтора ухмыльнулся и выдохнул в лицо блондина очередное облако дыма.  
Линдокруз сжал губы в тонкую полоску и скрылся за дверью ванной. Джируга проводил блондина взглядом, затянувшись ещё раз.  
Зашуршала вода. Нойтора, выдохнул дым, украдкой глянув на дверь.   
\- Чистюля, - хмыкнул брюнет, перекинув сигарету с одного края рта на другой, и, прикрыв глаза, начал планировать свидание с Халлибел, которое состоится через пару дней.  
Тут вода перестала шуршать, щёлкнул выключатель и послышались тихие шаги, которые стихли где-то неподалёку от Нойторы.  
Кажется, его окатил ушат ледяной воды. Брюнет резко распахнул глаза, и вода застлала их, но он успел увидеть недовольного Теслу, держащего в руках ведро.

"Задолбал уже на меня табаком дышать," - недовольно подумал Тесла, закрыв за собой дверь ванной. Он подошёл к ванне и посмотрел что под ней есть. Бутылка 0,5, отвёртка, тряпки, швабра и пыль. Вековые залежи пыли. Даже, может быть, тысячелетние.   
Пару раз чихнув, парень решил заглянуть под раковину, и там его посетила удача. Почти тут же ему под руку подвернулось ведро.  
Блондин выпрямился, открыл кран с холодной водой и быстро отряхнул свою одежду и голову от пыли.   
Пока вода охлаждалась, Тесла сверлил ведро взглядом и через пару секунд опустил ладонь под холодную струю, тут же одёрнув её.  
Хмыкнув, Линдокруз подставил под струю ведро и выключил воду, когда ведро наполнилось до середины.  
Он медленно вышел из ванной и выключив свет, направился к Нойторе. На удачу Теслы, брюнет прикрыл глаза. Блондин подковылял к Джируге, остановился, чуть отдышался и выплеснул воду в лицо брюнета.  
Нойтора резко подскочил, распахнул глаза, которые тут же зажмурил и замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Потухшая и промокшая сигарета всё ещё была зажата в губах брюнета.  
Тесла поставил ведро на стол, надеясь, что если Нойтора в него что-то и кинет, то пусть это будет пульт.  
Но Джируга не двигался. Линдокруз осторожно подошёл к брюнету и когда поднёс свою ладонь к плечу Нойторы, тот выплюнул сигарету и злобно зыркнул на Теслу.  
\- Какого... - прошипел брюнет.  
\- Такого! - всё волнение Линдокруза как рукой сняло. - Хватит дышать на меня табаком! У меня одежда провоняла уже вся! Люди у меня сигареты стреляют!   
\- Так какого хрена ты стоишь возле меня, когда я курю?! - прервал блондина Нойтора, почти начав кричать. - Сидел бы на кухне спокойно!  
\- Я тебе домработница что ли?! - возмутился Тесла. - На балконе кури!  
\- Да с чего бы?!  
\- На балконе хоть бы на бабок поорал!  
\- Да они и так думают, что я педофил!  
Тесла замолчал, посмотрев на Нойтору с недоумением.   
Тут же зазвонил мобильник Линдокруза. Блондин, убрал на всякий случай ведро, ответил на звонок.  
\- Тесла, дуй к Улькиорре.  
\- А заехать за мной ты не можешь? - все ещё раздражённо спросил блондин.  
\- И тогда ты поедешь в багажнике, - саркастично ответил Гриммждоу. - Завтра Шинджи в Осаку провожаем, забыл, блондинка?   
Нойтора встал с дивана и ушёл в комнату.  
\- Помню я всё, - нахмурившись, ответил Тесла.  
\- Ааа, опять с Нойторой собачились? - явно с улыбкой спросил Джагерджак.  
\- Да, - кивнул Линдокруз. - Через полчаса приду.

\- Так у тебя тут ещё и кладовка есть... - протянул Гриммджоу, когда Улькиорра открыл вторую дверь в своей комнате.  
\- По идее, это задумывалось как гардероб, - услышали парни за спиной низкий женский голос.  
Обернувшись, Гриммджоу и Джио увидели подтянутую зеленоглазую брюнетку в очках.  
\- Но Улькиорра использует это как... - женщина попробовала с порога заглянуть в кладовку, - ...видимо склад. Так это и есть твои друзья? - она сверкнула линзами очков и улыбнулась.  
\- Только половина, - улыбнулся Вега.  
Улькиорра заметил оценивающий взгляд Гриммджоу, направленный на брюнетку, и схватив его за шкирку, утащил в кладовку.  
\- Это мать моя вообще-то, - прошипел Шиффер, после того, когда Джагерджак успокоился и Джио зашёл вслед за ними.  
Парни округлили глаза и откашлявшись, вышли обратно.  
\- Сейчас расчищу и можете заносить, - сказал Улькиорра, когда Джио уже собрался закрыть дверь.

Через десять минут, когда ушла мать Улькиорры, в комнату вошла служанка.  
\- Улькиорра-сама... - начала она, открыв дверь.  
Шиффер глянул в сторону девушки и чуть заметно кивнул Тесле. Тот прошёл в комнату и осмотрел развалившихся на кресле и стуле Вегу и Джагерджака.  
\- Кажется, я как всегда пролетел мимо особо грязной работы, - хмыкнул блондин.  
\- Пить будете что-нибудь? - спросил Улькиорра.  
\- Пи-и-иво-о-о... - почти пропел Вега.  
\- Тогда мне водку, - оскалился Гриммджоу.  
\- Я имел в виду, чай или кофе, - нахмурился Шиффер.   
\- Чай, - втроём ответили парни.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Давай провожу, - предложил Финдор.  
\- Ну давай, - хмыкнула Менолли.  
За то время, которое они провели, просто слоняясь по городу, Менолли и Финдор успели найти общий язык и уже почти привыкли друг к другу.  
\- Знаешь... - протянул Кариас несколько минут спустя, когда они с Малией шли по парку.   
Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
\- Ты странная, - с улыбкой закончил он.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами блондин. - Просто так, - снова улыбнулся он.  
Менолли беззлобно хлопнула парня по плечу.

\- Уряяя, завтра выходной! - потянулась Маширо, когда они с Лолли уже приближались к своему дому.  
\- Что там, кстати, с Улькиоррой? Ты мне так ничего и не рассказала, - ухмыльнулась Лолли.  
\- Всё хорошо, - улыбнулась Куно. - Кстати, он сказала, что завтра будут проводы Шинджи.  
\- Да, - кивнула Айвирне. - Джио мне говорил. И, кстати, пригласил. Как думаешь, много там будет выпивки?  
\- М-м-м... Улькиорра сказал, что главный организатор - Гриммджоу, так что будет очень много.  
\- Маширо! - позвала женщина, высунувшись в открытое окно. - Поздно уже, не пора ли домой?  
\- Да, мам, - улыбнувшись, ответила девушка и попрощавшись с Лолли, скрылась в подъезде.

\- Ты, говорят, с Финдором вчера гуляла... - протянула Лолли, когда на большой перемене Менолли села к ним за стол.  
\- Всего лишь в кафе посидели, - ответила Малия махнув рукой.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, ну-ка... - протянула Лолли. - Давай поподробнее!  
\- Да что поподробнее? Посидели поболтали просто и все.  
\- Ну-у-у, так неинтересно... Как там Шинджи?  
\- А... я... я его вчера не видела, но он говорил, что навещал свою сестру...  
\- Ну... Почему вы такие неинтересные? - надулась Лолли.  
\- А у тебя-то с Джио что? - улыбнувшись, спросила Маширо.  
\- Да так... - Айвирне посмотрела куда-то в сторону. - О, смотри, там Финдор.  
\- Мало того, он идет сюда, - хмыкнула Менолли.  
\- Дамы, - начал блондин, подойдя к их столику, - могу я присесть?  
Ему хватило одного кивка Менолли.  
\- Не помешал, кстати? - спросил он. - А то вы так странно замолчали, - улыбнулся Кариас.  
\- Да ладно, - улыбнулась Лолли. - Ничего страшного.  
\- Кстати, - вспомнила Маширо. - Тебе Джио ничего не рассказывал о проводах Шинджи?  
\- Шинджи? - переспросил Финдор. - А, да, что-то говорил. Вроде завтра вечером, часов в шесть у Улькиорры. Потом добавил, что всем приходить к шести, а Шинджи притащат к семи. Вас, девушки, приглашают, - с улыбкой добавил он.

Спровадив Шинджи в больницу, парни ждали когда подъедет Гриммджоу.  
Джагерджак прибыл только через полчаса с каким-то пацанёнком на переднем сидении.  
\- Чё за пацан? - спросил Джио.  
\- Двоюродный брат, мать его, - ответил Гриммджоу. - Представься.  
\- Люппи Антенор, - было видно, что парень был чем-то недоволен.  
\- Что-то случилось? - мягко спросил Тесла, наклонившись к мальчику.  
Люппи ничего не ответил.  
\- К тебе люди обращаются, - недовольно сказал Гриммджоу. - Мне говорили, что он упирался как можно, не хотел сюда ехать.  
\- К школе? - подал голос Улькиорра.  
\- Не, в город, - ответил Джагерджак. - Ну-ка брысь на заднее сидение.  
Люппи недовольно посмотрел на синеволосого, и перешёл на заднее сидение.  
\- Рассаживайтесь, - сказал Гриммджоу.  
\- Место для Улькиорры освободил? - чуть улыбнувшись, спросил Джио.  
\- Надо же уладить формальности, - пожал плечами Джагерджак.

\- Комнату предоставили? - спросил Гриммджоу несколько минут спустя, остановившись у светофора.  
\- Да, - кивнул Улькиорра. - на первом этаже, довольно большая, почти пустая, можно принести несколько стульев, столов и ещё чего-нибудь.  
\- Кто будет заманивать Шинджи? - спросил Тесла.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Шиффер. - Давайте вы с Вегой.  
Тесла кивнул и снова вернулся к уже немного развеселившемуся Люппи.  
\- Единственное, что я пока не продумал - это обустройство комнаты, - сказал Улькиорра.  
\- Об этом мы сейчас и позаботимся, - улыбнулся Гриммджоу, сворачивая в какой-то сквер.

\- Ничего себе "довольно большая"! - удивился Гриммджоу, зайдя в комнату. - Да она огромная! Тут человек пятьдесят поместится!  
\- Ты уверен, что твой мелкий ничего не найдёт и - не дай Боже - выпьет? - спросил Тесла, занося ещё два стула.  
\- Он редко ко мне ездит, - пожал плечами Джагерджак. - так что я вообще без понятий, что он любит.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - беззлобно сказал Тесла и чуть ли не кинув стулья, почти побежал в комнату Улькиорры, где они оставили Люппи.  
\- У меня же там... - крикнул Улькиорра, но замолчал, поняв, что Тесла его всё равно не слышит.  
Линдокруз открыл дверь и увидел Люппи, вальяжно развалившегося на кровати Шиффера и со скучающим видом переключающего каналы.  
Тут Тесла вспомнил, что Улькиорра хотел что-то сказать.  
\- Что-то забыл? - скучающе спросил Люппи.  
\- Да нет, - как можно более беззаботно сказал Линдокруз.  
\- Или ты спохватился что я выпью тут всё? - ухмыльнулся Антенор. - Не парься, я не пью.  
Тесла нахмурился.  
\- Вот так признаваться - странно.. - сказал он.  
\- Я и не признаюсь, - Люппи переключил очередной канал. - Ставлю перед фактом. Сколько лет вашему этому... Джио? - перевел тему мальчик.  
\- Семнадцать, - насторожившись ответил Тесла.  
\- А мне пятнадцать, - сказал Люппи. - Поэтому хватит принимать меня за ребенка. Гриммджоу меня никак не воспринимает.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это мелкое безвозрастное и бесполое создание, - послышался за спиной Линдокруза голос Гриммджоу. - Мне кажется, что твои родители очень долго думали какого ты пола. А ты не слушай его, - обратился Джагерджак к блондину. - И вообще пошли, тебя потеряли.

\- Маленький фрик, - сказал Гриммджоу, когда Тесла открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить. - По-моему, это самое полное его описание. Никто не знает, когда это началось, и никто не знает, когда это кончится.   
\- Мы вас уже и потеряли, а стулья и столы носить некому, - сказал Джио, когда Джагерджак и Тесла зашли в комнату.  
\- Да-да, щас, - парни снова ушли, на этот раз в кладовку.  
\- А он на сколько приехал? - спросил Линдокруз.  
\- Дня на три, как обычно, - пожал плечами Гриммджоу, взяв стол. - Открой дверь и помоги мне. 

\- Так, - Гриммджоу осмотрел более-менее обустроенную комнату. - Холодильник я еще в кладовке видел, но его тащить не будем, поэтому...  
\- Почему это не будем? - тут же влез Вега. - Там у Улькиорры каморка-то без кондиционера, так что все тёплое.  
\- Придётся тащить, - изрёк Гриммджоу.  
\- Придётся, - пожали плечами Тесла и Джио.  
\- Тихо! У меня идея! - тут же переменил тему Джагерджак. - Нойтора сейчас где?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Тесла. – Говорил, что будет с Халлибел и чтоб я до вечера не возвращался, а лучше переночевал у кого-нибудь.  
\- Звони, - сказал Гриммджоу  
\- А-а, ты что? - блондин даже отошёл на пару шагов. - Он же убьёт нас всех. Холодильником.  
Гриммджоу и Джио вдруг засмеялись.  
\- Да... давай я... позвоню... - сквозь смех предложил синеволосый.

Скучно. Халлибел выехала в другой город за очередной сенсацией, и теперь Нойтора скучающе тянул шампанское из бутылки и пару раз закусил розочкой.  
Он положил на стол стебель и посмотрел на вазу. Осталось еще четыре. И почти полная бутылка шампанского.   
Теслу же ещё до вечера спровадил. Хотя, может даже до утра. Он-то найдёт где перекантоваться.  
И тут, когда Нойтора поднес оторванный лепесток к губам, зазвонил мобильный. Брюнет откинул лепесток куда-то в сторону. Будто проснувшись, он посмотрел на ободранную розу в вазе и на стебель возле вазы, хлебнул шампанского и ответил на звонок.  
\- Не занят, холодильнико-киллер? - услышал он насмешливый голос Гриммджоу. - Помощь твоя нужна.  
\- Да не, не особо, - протянул Нойтора, хлебнув из бутылки. - Так, цветами питаюсь. Чё за помощь?  
\- Холодильник перетащить, - выдавил Гриммджоу сквозь смех.  
\- Забери меня, - Джируга растянулся на диване, посмотрев в потолок. - А то я в нетрезвом состоянии, - добавил он и, закрыв крышку телефона, допил бутылку.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Нойтора! - позвал Тесла, открыв дверь.  
В ответ послышался ленивый глухой звук из зала.  
Тесла и Гриммджоу быстро зашли в зал и увидели картину маслом: на столе догорала свеча, вокруг которой уже почти стыл воск, рядом со свечой стояла ваза с почему-то четырьмя розами, рядом валялся стебель и два бокала. На диване развалился Нойтора, несильно держа горлышко бутылки из-под шампанского. Если бы он не шевелил согнутой в колене левой ногой, можно было бы подумать, что он спит.  
\- Смотри-ка и правда цветок сожрал, - сказал Гриммджоу, повертев в руках стебель. - И шампанское всё выжрал. Эй! Ты живой?  
\- Да живой я, живой, - простонал Нойтора, и, отпустив бутылку, сел.  
Тесла скрылся на кухне и через минуту принёс стакан холодной воды.  
\- А, спасибо, - прохрипел Джируга, протянув руку к стакану.  
\- Ага, щас, - Тесла отошёл подальше от брюнета и выплеснул на него содержимое стакана.  
Нойтора резко подскочил, и глаза его расширились раза в два.  
\- Протрезвел? - насмешливо спросил Гриммджоу.  
\- Он и не пьянел, - сказал Тесла. - Просто сонный был. Она не пришла?  
\- Она на выезде, - ответил Нойтора, вытирая лицо протянутым Гриммджоу полотенцем. - А потом я как-то подумал, что шампанское выдохнется нахер, розы туда же завянут...  
\- ... и начал жрать их, - хмыкнул Джагерджак.  
\- Ну да, честно говоря, - брюнет почесал затылок. - Кстати, правду говорят - шипучка безалкогольная.  
\- После того, что ты обычно предпочитаешь пить - это лимонад, - сказал Тесла. - Пошли.  
\- А, да, - Нойтора встал с дивана и затушил свечу.

\- О, - начал Джио, когда увидел Нойтору. - Я тебя видел.  
\- Когда? - нахмурился Джируга.  
\- В кафе, ты там с какой-то красоткой сидел, - ответил Вега.  
\- А, это, - отмахнулся брюнет. - Что там перетащить надо было?  
\- Убивцу холодильниками, - начал Гриммджоу, - только холодильники и таскать.  
\- Они разные, знаешь, бывают, - сказал Нойтора в ответ. - Ладно, веди.

\- Ох, нихер-ра себе... - протянул Нойтора, увидев "маленький" холодильник.  
\- Не парься, не один потащишь, - сказал Гриммджоу. - Втроём возьмём.  
\- Ты еб... Ты дебил? - одёрнул себя Джируга. - Тесла мелкий, спину сорвет, эта махина весит дохера. Есть тут садовник какой-нибудь или человек старше семнадцати?

Через полчаса, Нойтора и Гриммджоу, так никого и не найдя в подмогу, с горем пополам дотащили далеко не средний холодильник до комнаты. Ещё несколько минут заняло дотаскивание холодильника до розетки и его подключения к сети.  
\- Так, вроде всё, - сказал Нойтора, отойдя от злосчастного холодильника и развалившись на стуле. - Или ещё что-то?  
\- Да вроде... - начал Тесла, но его перебил Гриммджоу, сидящий рядом с Джиругой:  
\- Можешь посидеть с мелким?  
\- Смотря, насколько мелкий, - выдохнул Нойтора, потягиваясь.  
\- Пятнашка.  
\- Окей, - брюнет встал с места. - Тесла, проведи.

\- Люппи, - сказал Тесла, зайдя в комнату.  
\- Чего ещё? - недовольно спросил парень, но увидев Нойтору, тут же замолчал. - А зачем тут он? - кивнув на брюнета, спросил Люппи. - Бухло охранять? - хмыкнул он.  
\- А ты остр на язык, малой, - одобрил Нойтора, зайдя в комнату. - Что за бухло, кстати? - добавил он, сев в кресло.  
\- Гриммджоу купил для проводов Шинджи, - ответил Тесла, открыв каморку Улькиорры. - "Было бы тупо провожать Шинджи чаем", - процитировал Линдокруз, выйдя из каморки с ящиком в руках. - Прикрой дверь, пожалуйста, - попросил он, и вышел, открыв спиной дверь.  
\- Ну, - начал Джируга, - как зовут? Чем занимаешься?  
\- Люппи, Антенор, - ответил парень, чуть ошарашено.  
\- Мне говорили, что ты фрик, - сказал Нойтора и посмотрел на три розовых ромбика на левой стороне лба Антенора. - Это татуировки или просто нарисовал?  
\- Татуировки, - ответил Люппи. - И линзы.  
\- Глаза не болят?  
\- Привык уже, не обращаю внимания.  
\- Дай-ка пульт, - протянул руку Нойтора.  
Когда Джируга получил пульт, в комнату вошли Джио и Улькиорра.  
\- Поладили? - улыбнулся Вега.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Нойтора, подперев подбородок рукой.  
Забрав по ящику, парни вышли из комнаты.  
\- Тебе точно пятнадцать? - спросил Джируга, когда Улькиорра прикрыл ногой дверь.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Люппи.  
\- Выглядишь, как тринадцатилетняя девчонка, - сказал Нойтора, переключив канал.   
\- Старался, спасибо, - Люппи поправил причёску.  
Джируга нахмурился и переключил канал.  
В комнату зашёл Гриммджоу.  
\- Не наболтал ещё какой я плохой брат? - спросил он, зайдя в каморку.  
\- Брат? Так это у вас семейное, - хмыкнул Нойтора.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Не важно, - ответил брюнет. - Чё там, сколько ещё?  
\- Последний ящик остался, - ответил Гриммджоу, выйдя из каморки. - Принесёшь?  
Нойтора кивнул и, бросив пульт Антенору, направился к каморке.

\- Момо! - окликнул девушку блондин, увидев её в парке.  
\- А? - подскочила девушка. - О, Шинджи...  
\- Пошли прогуляемся? - улыбнувшись предложил Шинджи.  
\- П...пошли...

\- Подожди тут минутку, - сказал Шинджи и, подойдя к скрипачке, играющей грустную мелодию под деревом, что-то ей сказал.  
\- Давай немного потанцуем? - предложил блондин, вернувшись.  
\- Но я...  
\- Да ладно, все мы непрофессионалы, - улыбнулся Хирако и, дав команду скрипачке, они закружились в непринуждённом танце.  
Буквально через пару минут собралась небольшая толпа, к ним присоединились еще несколько пар постарше, в шляпе скрипачки постепенно увеличивалось количество денег.  
\- Неплохо танцуете, - улыбнулась скрипачка, когда Хирако положил деньги в её шляпу. - Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - улыбнулся блондин.

\- Сойдёт за прощальный подарок? - спросил Шинджи несколько минут спустя, сидя вместе с Момо на лавочке.  
Девушка тут же помрачнела.  
\- Ну, Момо, - парень посмотрел ей в глаза, - Люди приходят и уходят, незачем плакать попусту.  
\- Ты думаешь, что это попусту? - вытирая слёзы, спросила Хинамори. - Ты хочешь выучиться на психолога? - достав платок, спросила девушка.  
\- Э-э... нет, - Шинджи был немного шокирован такой перемене темы.  
\- Но ты так просто об этом говоришь, - сказала Момо, промокнув глаза платком.  
\- А ты на удивление быстро пришла в себя, - блондин легонько щёлкнул по носу девушки.  
Хинамори улыбнулась и отмахнулась от руки Хирако.

Проводив девушку до дома и, с настойчивых просьб Минако, поужинав, Хирако пошёл домой.  
На лавочке он обнаружил гопоту. По крайней мере, спортивные костюмы говорили о том, что это гопота, но идеально белые кроссовки Шиффера выдали их всех с головой.  
\- Чё это на вас нашло? - насмешливо осмотрев друзей спросил Шинджи.  
\- Да просто, - ответил Тесла выплюнув "шилупонь". Сегодня он был в, так называемом, цвете морской волны, под цвет татуировки на щеке.  
Для интереса Шинджи оглядел оставшихся: Гриммджоу, видимо, генератор семечек, восседал посередине лавочки в тёмно-голубой спортивке, серых кедах и с кульком в руках; Улькиорра восседал возле Теслы в тёмно-зеленой спортивке и, как уже было упомянуто, в идеально чистых белых кроссовках; Джио, восседающий слева от Гриммджоу, то есть, генератора семечек, ближе всех, был в бледно-жёлтом (п/а: цвета таблетки валерьянки xD) спортивном костюме и жёлтых кроссовках.  
\- Можно-то рядом сесть или телефон отберёте? - сдерживая смех, спросил Хирако.  
\- Да садись, не парься, - щёлкая новую семку, сказал Джио.  
\- Да вы что, народ! - рассмеявшись сказал Шинджи. - Щёлкающий семки Шиффер - это же сенсация!  
\- Да не парься, всё уже зафоткали, - выплюнув "шилупонь", хмыкнул Вега.  
\- Чё-то у тебя всё "не парься", - Шинджи всё-таки сфотографировал Улькиорру.  
\- Перебрал мухоморчиков, - хохотнул Гриммджоу, протягивая Шинджи кулёк. - А вообще... горстку бери, куда куль забираешь?  
\- А, да, извиняюсь. Продолжай.  
\- Вообще мы домой к тебе пошли, но там что-то мать твоя забыла и короче она нас не пустила, - сказал Джагерджак.  
\- Да, она как фейс контроль в ночном клубе - в спортивке - нельзя, - засмеялся Хирако.  
Парни засмеялись и потом повисла тишина, нарушаемая хрустящей "шилупонью".  
Тут Гриммджоу, непонятно откуда, достал пять бутылок пива.  
\- Когда уезжаешь точно? - протягивая бутылку блондину, спросил синеволосый.  
\- Послезавтра утром, -ответил Хирако. - Ну-ка стойте! - он снова вскочил с лавочки. - Надо ж перед отъездом запечатлеть сенсационные кадры!  
Чуть поджав губы, Улькиорра, под нервирующий его звук фотокамеры в телефоне Шинджи, открыл бутылку и, по почти жалобной просьбе, "хлебнул на камеру", как не говорится в народе.  
\- Супер, - произнёс Хирако, глотнув из своей бутылки. - Маширо может фотки скинуть...  
\- Не надо! - чуть не захлебнувшись запротестовал Улькиорра.  
\- Опа, ну-ка, - заинтересовался Гриммджоу.  
\- Маширо все фотки в дневник выкладывает, а родители его ежедневно прочёсывают, - ответил Шиффер.  
\- Ну подставим Маширо в фотошопе, что мешает, - пошутил Шинджи.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Да ладно, ты уже большой мальчик, пить можно, - хохотнул Гриммджоу. - Тем более это не саке, а безалкогольное пиво.  
\- Ладно, чёрт с вами, - махнул рукой брюнет. - Потом чтобы цветы на мою могилку все принесли. И регулярно посещали, все. Я проверю.  
\- Как?! - заржали все.  
\- Не знаю пока, но я придумаю, - полуулыбнувшись, ответил Улькиорра.  
Ещё минут пятнадцать, после того, как проржались, парни пофлудили и разошлись.


	10. Chapter 10

Послышался звонок в дверь. Девушка последний раз посмотрела на себя в зеркало и, поправив причёску, направилась открывать дверь.  
На пороге стоял брюнет с букетом красных роз. "И откуда он постоянно деньги на них находит?" - промелькнуло в голове у блондинки.  
\- Проходи, - сказала она, освобождая проход.   
Прежде чем пройти, он приобнял девушку, вложив в её руки букет, и вдохнул аромат её духов.  
Брюнет почти поцеловал девушку, но она отстранилась.  
\- Не с открытой же дверью, - улыбнулась блондинка. - Проходи на кухню.  
Каждый раз Нойтора удивлялся буквальной белизне квартиры Халлибел. Сама по себе квартира была небольшая, вся в постельных цветах, но очень уютная и кажется, что в больницах не так стерильно, как здесь.  
\- Тут только свечи не хватает, - присвистнул Нойтора, зайдя на кухню.  
\- Она и не нужна, - мимо него прошла Халлибел с вазой, в которую уже поставила розы.  
Дождавшись, когда Тиа сядет за стол, брюнет начал разливать вино по бокалам.  
\- Вино предпочитаешь с розой или тебя устроит просто бокал? - улыбнувшись, спросил Нойтора.  
\- С розой? - удивилась блондинка. - И как же это?  
\- Лучше не надо, - вспомнив вчерашний вечер, сказал Джируга.  
\- Поверю на слово, - улыбнулась Тиа.

Сегодня Хинамори была особенно мрачной. Маширо и остальным девчонкам было больно смотреть на неё, и на большой перемене Куно позвонила Шинджи.  
\- Не помешала? - спросила она, как только парень снял трубку.  
\- Нет, что-то случилось? - тут же насторожился Хирако.  
\- Если ты собирался пойти к Хиори, то лучше погуляй с Момо, - сказала Куно. - Она мрачнее тучи, на неё смотреть больно.  
\- Мне ничего не мешает уйти с уроков.  
\- Эй, потише, после уроков за Момо зайдёшь и погуляйте просто.  
\- Ладно, - протянул Шинджи.  
\- Ну? - спросила Лолли, когда Маширо вернулась.  
\- Зайдёт за Момо после школы, - ответила Куно.

\- Нужно подарок купить, - протянул Шинджи, закончив разговор с Маширо. - И придумать, что подарить.  
\- Цветы, - не думая ляпнул Тесла.  
\- Цепочку, - предложил Улькиорра.  
\- Пи-и-иво-о-о... - мечтательно протянул Джио.  
\- Вообще офигел! - рассмеявшись, Хирако дал Веге подзатыльник. - Цветы - это недолговечно, - начал критиковать блондин. - А цепочка - хорошая идея, но её рвёт нафиг один факт: деньги. Где мне денег взять на нормальную цепочку?  
\- Давайте скинемся, - предложил Тесла.  
\- Придурки, - беззлобно сказал Шинджи. - Проблемы по идее мои.  
\- В том-то и дело, что "по идее", - Линдокруз даже поднял указательный палец, указывая на важность факта. - Тем более, что мы хотим, чтобы у Хинамори-сан осталось от тебя что-то на память - не носки там или еще что-нибудь, - Тесла спрятался за Улькиоррой от Хирако потянувшего руки к его шее, - а нормальный подарок, - закончил Линдокруз.  
\- За носки убью, - щёлкнул пальцами Шинджи.   
\- А скинуться - хорошая идея, - подал голос Джио. - Только главное - не со скалы.  
Парни засмеялись.

\- Мы богаты, - с насмешкой сказал Джио, когда парни скинулись. - Смотри, Улькиорра, еще отца твоего обгоним в финансовом достатке.  
Улькиорра посмотрел куда-то в сторону, а остальные парни захихикали.  
\- Мы тебя тут подождем, - сказал Тесла, когда парни подошли к магазину.  
\- Похаваем и придём, - оповестил Вега и они направились к кафешке неподалеку.

Шинджи разглядывал цепочки на прилавке, думая, какая из них могла бы понравиться Хинамори.  
Конечно, настоящие золотые или серебряные цепочки стоят дорого, а выкачивать деньги из Улькиорры никто и никогда не собирался и не собирается, поэтому решили купить дешёвенькую, но если знать места, то за небольшие деньги можно купить очень даже хорошее украшение.  
Ещё несколько минут покрутившись у прилавка, блондин купил цепочку с кулоном в форме листа и вышел из магазина.  
\- Всё жрёшь, - с улыбкой начал Шинджи, выйдя из магазина и увидев поглощающего булочку Вегу, - всё жрёшь и жрёшь, и жрёшь, ты ж уже все сожрал, нет ты нашёл что-то и жрешь, ты ж так жрёшь, что африканский народ голодает, нет ты нашёл что-то и жрешь. Что не жрётся? - почти засмеялся Хирако, смотря на то, как Джио оторвался от булки. - Ещё бы, столько жрать. Пакет, кстати, отдай нуждающимся, - блондин похлопал по пакету с булками.  
Улькиорра и Тесла, стоя к парням спиной, тихонько хохотали.  
\- Купил? - продолжив жевать булку, спросил Джио.  
\- Да, - Шинджи показал парням серебряную с виду цепочку с кулоном в форме листа. - Ей понравится, не знаете?  
\- Должно, - кивнул Тесла.  
\- А теперь, думаю, тебе пора, - сказал Улькиорра, посмотрев на часы. - У них скоро уроки кончаются через десять минут.  
Кивнув, Шинджи попрощался с парнями и ушёл.

\- Так, Момо, не скучай, не грусти, - Менолли почти тащила Хинамори к выходу из школы. - Сейчас на крыльце тебя ждет сюрприз.  
"Хоть бы он уже пришел", - подумала Малия, открывая дверь.  
Надежды Менолли оправдались: Шинджи уже стоял на крыльце школы при полном параде и с букетом.  
Блондинка облегченно выдохнула и повернула вырывающуюся Момо к парню.  
\- Привет, красотка, - улыбнулся блондин и, подойдя к Хинамори, вложил в её руки букет цветов. - Пойдём.

Момо с каким-то детским счастьем разглядывала цепочку, что немало умиляло Шинджи.  
Без лишних слов блондин взял цепочку из рук девушки и одел её на шею Момо.  
Как только её руки освободились от цепочки, Хинамори пощупала кулон и, улыбнувшись, взяла букет, лежащий рядом с ней.  
Тут из-за дерева, заливисто смеясь, появилась Маширо, обнимающая руку Улькиорры.  
\- О, привет! - Куно подскочила к Шинджи и Хинамори. Улькиорра стоял чуть в стороне. - Ух ты! - зеленоволосая заметила цепочку на шее Момо и, подсев рядом, начала её внимательно разглядывать.  
Шиффер вдруг нахмурился. Хирако подошёл к брюнету.  
\- Что с тобой? - спросил он.  
\- Да вот... - ответил Улькиорра. - Ты мне напомнил кое о чём...  
\- О чём же?   
\- Я вспомнил, - начал мрачнеть Шиффер, - что я так и не подарил Маширо ничего.  
\- Её радует одно твоё присутствие, - улыбнувшись, и показав на девушку, сказал Шинджи. - Так что можешь не тратиться.  
\- Всё равно как-то неудобно.  
\- Если будешь дарить, то не что-то очень дорогое, - начал Хирако. - Чего-то простенького и зелёного будет достаточно. Или подари ей шарфик какой-нибудь яркий. Только не розовый.  
Всё ещё продолжая хмуриться, Улькиорра кивнул.

Вечером, через пару часов после того, как они с Хинамори попрощались до завтрашнего утра, его "словили" Вега и Линдокруз.  
\- Пошли! - сказал Джио, хватая Шинджи за руку.  
\- Куда? - ошалело спросил Шинджи, мечтающий уже хоть куда-нибудь сесть.  
\- Пошли и узнаешь, - продолжал вещать Вега.  
\- Никуда я с вами не пойду! - начал протестовать Хирако. - Тесла, объясни, что за херня?  
\- Мы тебе сюрприз приготовили, - загадочно улыбнулся Линдокруз.  
И только после этого, пару минут поиграв в гляделки с Теслой, Шинджи согласился идти с ними, хотя даже приблизительно не знал куда.

\- Всё готово?  
\- Срок годности-то не истек?  
\- Менолли, заткнись!  
\- Поставь обратно! Не начинай раньше времени!  
\- А хренли эти мелкие в карты играют?  
\- Ты что, не знаешь святую исповедь "Карты, деньги два осла"?  
\- Кхм.  
\- Ты придурок, за осла потом ответишь!  
\- Я тебе татуировки твои сотру, если попробуешь!  
\- Можно тише?!  
\- Нойтора поставь бутылку на место!  
\- Хрена так мало?  
\- Кого?  
\- Одноклассников Шинджи, видимо.  
\- Да ты гений, Менолли!  
\- Хватит саркастить. Кто захотел, тот пришёл.  
\- И кому Хирако не похрен.  
\- Я, блять, спрашиваю - "всё готово?"  
\- Да всё-всё, успокойся, Джагерджак.  
\- Вашу направо...  
\- Убери фейспалм, Апаче.   
\- А ты тогда поставь бутылку на место.  
\- Нахера ты ее открываешь, Риса?  
\- Не рушьте мой план.  
\- О, дашь курнуть?  
\- Заткнись, Ди Рой.  
По комнате разнеслось святое "Ооу" из аськи.  
\- Они скоро будут.  
\- Наконец-то!  
\- Выкидывайте карты, картёжники.  
\- Вырубайте свет.  
\- Не скурите лампочки.  
\- Заткнись, Ди Рой.

\- На кой фиг мы сюда пришли? - спросил Шинджи, когда Тесла открыл дверь в поместье Улькиорры.  
\- Сайчас узнаешь, - снова загадочно улыбнулся Тесла.  
\- Мать моя, тут темень кромешная! - тут же сказал Хирако, когда Джио затолкнул его внутрь. - Мы их грабить собрались?  
\- Отжигаешь, - хмыкнул Джио, продолжая вести Шинджи, держащегося за локоть Теслы.  
\- Заходи, - сказал Линдокруз, остановившись.  
\- Ох, кажется мне что как только я открою дверь, меня скрутят ФБРовцы, - с опаской взявшись за ручку двери, сказал Шинджи и вздохнув, резко открыл дверь.  
\- Пиу-пиу, - лениво произнёс Нойтора, полусидящий на трех стульях.  
\- Вау... - Хирако даже отступил на шаг назад, чуть не наступив на Теслу. Тот взял блондина за плечи и подтолкнул чуть вперед.  
\- Спасибо, народ...  
\- Да ладно! - начала Мила Роза. - Как будто ты не задумывался о том, что мы будем тебя провожать!  
\- Мы тебя так просто не отпустим, - подскочив к блондину, улыбнулась Маширо, и потянула его в центр комнаты.  
\- Как ты смел думать, что ничего подобного не будет? - с ухмылкой спросила Апаче, уперев руки в боки.  
Хирако улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, кто будет начинать? - держа в руке бутылку пива, спросила Риса.  
\- Глупый вопрос, Ядомару, - хмыкнул Ди Рой и, забрав у брюнетки бутылку, вручил её всё ещё удивлённо глазеющему на всех Хирако. - Начинай. 

...Три часа спустя Улькиорра уже во всю улыбался на столе, в то время как Тесла пытался снять Маширо с холодильника, Нойтору веселил факт того, что Линдокруз не собирался вызволить из холодильника младшую сестру, которую туда запихал Люппи, проигравший ей в карты. Где-то в другом конце комнаты о чём-то спорили Апаче и Мила Роза, девушек пытался разнять Ди Рой, но после пятнадцатой пощёчины начал липнуть к Рисе, которая сейчас пытается залезть или на потолок или на холодильник к Маширо. Нойтора и Гриммджоу пили на скорость или, точнее, выясняли, кто кого перепьет. После второго ящика полувменяемый Гриммджоу предложил убить Люппи. Нойтора дал категорический отказ, ибо он хотел походить ещё на свободе.  
Где был Шинджи, не знал никто. "Чёртов ниндзя" - сощурив глаза, сказал Гриммджоу и засмеялся как сумасшедший.  
Люппи, Апаче, Мила Роза и Тесла сделали групповой фейпалм.  
Через час Шинджи нашёлся и сразу же пошёл к Хинамори, которая сразу начала его сторониться, но поняв, что Хирако на данный момент самый вменяемый из всех парней, они сели у окна, в которое со счастливой мордашкой и бутылкой пива вылетел Джио.  
Через несколько минут, когда монолог Шинджи стал переходить на шёпот, постепенно сходящий на нет, Хинамори почувствовала его дыхание на своей шее.  
И тут на колени блондина плюхнулась смеющаяся Апаче. Парень от неожиданности сел как по струнке, от чего Апаче засмеялась ещё громче.  
\- А Маширо сняли, - смеясь, сказала она. - И Менолли достали. А Рису не достали. Помоги Ди Рою?  
\- Приват зон тут не предусмотрено, - с пошловатой улыбочкой и с кувшинчиком саке в руке к ним подошёл Джируга. - Ну-ка брысь отсюда, я курить буду.  
Апаче слезла с колен Шинджи и они втроём ушли в гущу событий.

\- Ниаааааат! - вцепившись в Теслу, Менолли отбивалась от Финдора. - Я соскучилась!   
\- Менолли! - Кариас не бросал попыток отцепить девушку от почти задыхающегося Линдокруза.  
\- Хватит душить генератор моих домашек, - встрял Вега, видимо залезший обратно через окно.  
\- А где Нойтора? - спросил Тесла, когда Малия наконец перестала его душить.  
\- Полез за сигаретами, - ответил Джио, беря со стола кувшинчик саке, - через окно.  
\- Хи-ира-ако-о, - протянул Ди Рой, завидев блондина в толпе, - где ты бы-ыл?  
\- Чего тебе надо? - нахмурившись, спросил Шинджи, приобнимая Хинамори.  
\- Фу-у, ты трезвый, - засмеялся Ди Рой и крутанувшись на пятках, не хило пошатнувшись, снова направился к холодильнику. - Риса-ча-а-ан!  
\- Изыди! - расширила глаза Ядомару. - И подай мне саке.  
\- Конечно, радость моя, - сказал Ди Рой.  
\- Изыди, Ринкер, - тут же сказала брюнетка, получив вожделенный кувшинчик.  
\- Куда его изыдить? - встряла Мала Роза.  
\- Куда подальше, - махнула рукой Риса и Франческа взяла блондина(п/а: да, Ди Рой тоже блондин :D) за шкирку и отнесла к Тесле и Гриммджоу, играющих в карты, вокруг которых почему-то было накурено и вообще вся комната была в сигаретном дыму. Или не сигаретном?..  
\- Так! Кто тут экстазишкой балуется? - улыбнувшись, спросил Ди Рой, не пытаясь вырваться из рук Милы Розы. - А мне?  
\- Это Нойтора накурил, пока ты к Рисе приставал, - отбивая козырной, ответил Тесла.

\- Джи-и-ио-о, ты куда? - спросила Лолли, увидев как Вега стремительно летит к окну, возле которого курил Нойтора.  
\- Не знаю, - с улыбкой пожал плечами парень.  
\- Ну останься ту-у-ут, а то мне ску-у-у-учно, - Айвирне обняла Вегу.  
\- Ладно, - брюнет чмокнул девушку в висок.  
Мимо них пробежал Гриммджоу.   
\- Чтоб его деревом изнасиловало! - крикнул Джагерджак на лету и выпрыгнул в окно, заставив своим поступком Нойтору подавиться дымом.  
Джируга закашлялся и тут же, как из ниоткуда, появился Кейго и ударил несколько раз брюнета по спине.  
\- Ты долбопридурок, - всё ещё откашливаясь от дыма, сказал Нойтора. - Но спасибо. Всё иди отсюда, я курю, - сказал он, выпрямившись.

Пока Маширо искала Улькиорру, она наткнулась на всех: на курящих неизвестно откуда принесенный кальян Мизуиро и Люппи; на Кейго пытающегося залезть на потолок и орущего "пиу-пиу", делая вид что выпускает паутину; на Теслу, который сквозь смех пытался кому-то что-то крикнуть; на Гриммджоу, матерящего Линдокруза всем на чём свет стоит и выпрыгнувшего в окно; на Шинджи и Хинамори, возле которых маячила Апаче, что-то увлеченно говорящей им.  
\- Улькиорра-а! - позвала Куно, остановившись возле одного из столов. - Ты где?  
Тут кто-то схватил её за лодыжку. Девушка подскочила чуть ли не к потолку и из-под стола показался Улькиорра.  
\- Давно хотел так сделать, - улыбнувшись, сказал он, вылезая.  
\- О, фак, ноги! Фак, люди! - никто так и не понял, откуда донесся этот голос и кому он принадлежал, может даже и автору(О,О отберите у меня кофе и положите спать).  
Не обратив никакого внимания на реплики из не понять откуда, Улькиорра вылез из-под стола, выпрямился и постучал по столу.  
\- Прошу внимания, - сказал он, посерьёзнев. - Так же прошу всех здесь собраться, чтобы завтра никто не сваливал всё, что я скажу, на то, что я сегодня перепил, когда все собрались вокруг стола, около которого стояли Улькиорра и Маширо, рюнет откашлялся и достав из кармана красную коробочку, встал на одно колено: - Маширо, выходи за меня.  
В комнате повисла гробовая тишина и воздух вдруг потяжелел.   
Маширо недоумевающе глянула парню в глаза и увидев, что они не затуманены алкоголем, кивнула.  
Вмиг проводы продолжились, и стали постепенно переходить в празнство, предстоящего события.  
И только Риса и Менолли, молча сидели в стороне, попивая добытый из холодильника коньяк. Им не хотелось огорчать народ известием о том, что Улькиорра и Маширо смогут расписаться как минимум через три года.


	11. Эпилог

\- Чё, похмелье, придурок? - хмыкнула миниматюрная блондинка с двумя хвостиками и в красной спортивной форме, сидящая в инвалидном кресле. - На, - она протянула парню бутылку холодной минералки.  
\- Хиори, я тебя люблю, - сказал блондин, забрав у девушки бутылку и, вскрыв её, начал жадно пить.  
\- Подвези меня к тем трём долбоёбам, - недовольно попросила Хиори, указав на девочку и двух парней, стоящих возле здания вокзала.  
\- Конечно, - Шинджи правда был благодарен сестре за живительную минералку.  
\- Шинджи!! - услышал он несколько женских голосов, и тут ему показалось, что его обнимают человек десять. Воздух стремительно кончался.  
\- Не знал, что мой сын так популярен у девушек, - с улыбкой сказал отец семейства. - Отпустите уж его.  
\- Ой, да, - Шинджи различил голос Лолли. Тут же стало легче жить.  
\- Это... - начала Маширо. - Просто... ты уезжаешь... насовсем... так что... - на её глаза навернулись слёзы.  
\- Да ладно, девчонки, - улыбнулся Шинджи и оглядел компанию девушек. Все - даже мужественные Риса, Менолли, Апаче и Мила Роза - были готовы заплакать.  
\- У меня есть вебка, так что лицо моё не забудете, - улыбнулся блондин. Да, ему тоже было тяжело - расставание с друзьями всегда сложное испытание. Ещё и парни куда-то запропастились... И Хинамори нет...  
Тут из-за угла появился Тесла. Судя по тому как лениво он моргал, он чувствовал ровно то же самое, что и Шинджи. Рядом с Линдокрузом, покачиваясь, шла Хинамори.  
Увидев Хирако, Тесла махнул рукой и Момо стала идти чуть быстрее. Когда расстояние между ней и Шинджи уменьшилось до расстояния вытянутой руки, Хинамори что-то невнятно прошептала и заплакала.  
Блондин обнял девушку и, погладив её по голове, начал успокаивать.  
Хиори хотела что-то съязвить, но один из её прошлых одноклассников закрыл ей рот рукой.  
Через пару минут Момо перестала плакать и Шинджи начал аккуратно вытирать слёзы с её лица.  
Девушки, совсем недавно чуть не задушившие блондина в объятиях, стояли в стороне и тихо плакали. Риса, Менолли, Апаче и Мила Роза пытались держаться, но скоро и на их глазах выступили слёзы.  
Ещё через пять минут пришли парни.  
\- Имя только не меняй, - улыбнулся Джио.  
\- Не пропадай, - сказал Финдор.  
\- И не скури поезд по пути.  
\- Заткнись, Ди Рой, - сказала подошёдшая к парням Риса.  
\- Теперь и матюкнуться нельзя, - улыбнулся Гриммджоу.  
\- В любом случае нельзя, - сказал Шинджи, взглядом указав на родителей.  
\- Да ладно, я же пошутил, - Джагерджак вытащил руки из карманов.  
\- Я тебя вчера первый раз увидел, - сказал Кейго, - но раз такие проводы закатили, значит, ты правда хороший человек.  
Улькиорра и Мизуиро молча пожали блондину руку и обняли.  
После того, как Люппи пожал руку Шинджи, Тесла всучил блондину небольшой свёрток, сказав "на всякий случай".  
\- Подбавил ты Тесле гонору, - улыбнувшись, сказал Нойтора, пожимая руку Шинджи, - Спасибо.  
\- Всегда не за что, - ответил Хирако.  
Девушки снова "задушили" парня в объятиях. Теперь они рыдали все.   
\- Шинджи! Через две минуты отходим, - позвала парня мать.  
\- Девчонки, всё, я пошёл, - улыбнувшись сказал блондин. - Момо, не грусти, - он поцеловал её в лоб и зашёл за матерью в вагон.

Открыв свёрток, он улыбнулся. Веб-камера. Всегда Тесла о чём-то беспокоится.

**Author's Note:**

> 06.22.12


End file.
